


镜花空

by CangHan



Category: Chinese History RPF, 三国魏晋, 历史同人
Genre: M/M, 师会, 师嘏, 师昭 - Freeform, 师玄, 师瑜, 昭会, 昭元, 昭师
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29757606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CangHan/pseuds/CangHan
Summary: 自古人间一场梦，胜负同作北邙尘。
Relationships: Sima Shi | Sima Ziyuan & Sima Zhao | Sima Zishang, 司马师 & 司马昭
Kudos: 4





	1. 怖（昭）

司马师的葬礼是由羊徽瑜主持的，王元姬与伷妻诸葛氏在旁协助，由于妯娌间关系密切，此刻不免得心有同哀。诸葛氏年纪尚轻，又看着父亲的密友死状惨烈，几乎天天都红着眼睛。  
然而司马昭却对哥哥的凶礼没那么上心，他刚刚接手司马师的权柄，又在傅钟二人的密谋中直接杀回洛阳，在天子眼前扳回一局。望着远游冠下小皇帝冷峻的容颜，他只能报之一笑，便恭敬地退出了温暖的兰室。只是在游刃有余的举措下，唯有他自己了解内心的憷怯，当他面对洛阳宫中早春的寒气时，他摸到了掌心的汗水。  
今日，他早早地回到永安里的司马府，在见过同着斩衰的两个儿子后，中年人疲倦地走向停放兄长棺椁的正堂。  
当他即将踏入停灵的屋宅前，一种恐惧却骤然涌起，使他停驻了脚步。其实自他还雒，这种怖意就环伺在他周围，比起面对司马师骤然离世的悲伤，比起面对朝中诡谲局势的谨慎，内心空泛的负面情绪更令他在意。  
他到底在怕什么呢？他自己也弄不明白，但一切的来源都指向究极祸首：便是如今睡在堂中的那具尸体。  
哥哥的尸体，从许昌回到洛阳，其实已经损坏的更严重了，即使是在余冬未尽的时岁，也无法完整保存本就可怖的残骸。当他在钟会的引领下看见只剩下最后一口气的兄长时，他为那一只空荡的眼窝感到头皮发麻。翻涌的情绪几乎令他想夺门而出，可理智让他留在了那里，盯着自己的血亲说出最后的嘱咐。  
他不是没有见过横飞的血肉，破损的残肢。在长安，在洛阳，在许昌，他早就习惯于人类腐烂和衰败的味道，也看到并触碰过亲近者的遗体；却没有想到有朝一日，他会在大将军的帐中闻见相同的气息，来源于他最亲密和崇拜的人。司马师死前的景象唤起他尘封多年的、对血肉的惧怕，甚至还有内心深处对某些玄之又玄问题的疑惑与绝望。  
也许是因为兄长最后已经感觉不到痛苦了，在回光返照之际，他的言语依旧是那么的威严、清明，只言片语间就把司马昭的心划得七零八落，沉到了最深处；又或许，大将军的遗言的确富有魔力，以至于魇住了自己的胞弟，让他以前所未有的声势与姿态回到洛阳，连赶来祭拜的司马孚也被这个自小不被看好的子侄给慑住了。  
司马昭却明白，在这一切煊赫的背后，兄长的阴影从未走远。

幼年时，他还有一些要与兄长争个高低的心思，可是司马师天生融聚了父母的精粹，甚至在他们还很小的时候，便显示出过人的部分来。建安末年那场席卷南北的瘟疫，哥哥便能在父亲沉溺于亡兄的悲伤时，在大伯的丧仪上显示出后日的凤仪。而懵懂的他，还不知道何为死亡，被母亲痛斥了才从伯父的尸身上收回手来。  
若只是对于死亡看得开便罢了，等到了明帝治下、哥哥因浮华案而赋闲在家，司马师越发剥离身上活着的部分。他把自己关在屋子里，与曾经挚爱的玄学清谈割裂，自己将自己塑造成终日活在寒冬的幽魂。司马昭想，也许年轻时的兄长，就已经在他的心中种下了恐惧的种子。  
种子彻底发芽的那一刻是司马师用他暗藏的三千死卫把持洛阳宫时，高平陵之变彻底令他感到二人间无垠的沟壑，他是跨不过去的，连晚年的父亲也对自己的长子感到吃惊，那句赞美也许不仅仅是嘉奖之意，父亲比自己看的更清楚，他灵敏地察觉到了司马师身上所席卷的风暴和乌云，还有未来无数人的死亡。  
到了大将军要杀夏侯玄的时候，他再次害怕起来，带着一身战场的风尘便跑到兄长的房中为太初说情。他还记得那时的哥哥已经做了除目瘤的手术，正在屋中养病，他闯进去的一刹那，瞥见司马师似乎正在抄写什么。他对胞弟的来意很是清晰，只听他说了两句，便抬手打断了。  
“神明困于形躯，以阻绝天地之气。”司马师的半张脸都藏在了玄铁的面具后面，而另一部分即使处于烛光中也暧昧的可怕，明明室内很是温暖，却让跪在地上的他背后生凉。因为自己的兄长并非以一种仇恨、或威严的腔调说话，而是以病人的游柔之气，将旧友的归宿娓娓道来，“太初一生受俗名所累，斧钺之灾，就当是给他一个解脱。”  
“那大将军也不该派钟会去审问他！”司马昭自小不通玄谈，难解兄长的意思，此时心火极旺，便只能奔向主题，“难道你还不清楚他……”  
他分明看见司马师笑了笑，桌案后的病人从容地放下手中的笔，让自己一身兵戎的弟弟紧张地住了嘴。子上，他听见哥哥在榻上泰然地叙述道，你知道驯养一条狩猎用的良犬该怎么做吗？他的话在跪着的人听来很是心凉，却已经明白对方未尽的意思。收放之学，不过是兄长掌中的雕虫小技。谁能从这天罗地网中逃走呢，别说钟会，连司马昭自己也早已落入陷阱里，无法自拔。当初东兴之败，既为了大将军揽错，也为了保全诸葛诞等盟友，只有身为元帅胞弟的他被削了爵。事后兄长在私下底很是体贴，仿佛回到了他们还在邺城的岁月。  
他曾经问过玄伯，自己会不会某一天也同太初一样，死在洛阳的东市。发小以为他在害怕某日会有另一批人像他们代替曹爽一样代替他们，又或许是阿泰在装傻，总之，他并没有得到想要的答案。他就怀着这种恐惧，隐隐怀疑着自己或许会走在兄长的前面。  
可现在，司马师死了。

他还是踏进了停灵的房间，在明亮却寒冷的屋室中，他隔着一定距离观察自己哥哥的尸体。  
司马师的衣服已经换过了，数套华贵的绸绢令最后几乎耗尽所有血肉的男人重新挺拔了起来，或许是因为回到了洛阳，连尸体的表情都安详了起来。除了那空荡荡的眼眶。黑漆漆的，像个深不见底的洞窟。  
那日许昌，等到兄长的尸体凉透时，泪流满面的士季才告诉他是大将军叫医生直接剜去脱出的眼球与腐肉。他当时身心都是空荡荡的，听了钟会的话，木然地拍了拍对方颤抖的肩膀。  
你真狠啊，兄长。连死亡都走得如此残酷和决绝，让所有人都卷入冰寒彻骨的深渊，从此洛阳即是北邙。他又看见了司马师破损的脸，此刻的遗骸又与许昌的情景重合，无数悲戚的面孔和仿徨的眼睛近乎重叠。不过，他忽然又想起了什么，所有人中似乎只有傅嘏的态度是不一样的。  
兰石是最辛苦的。士季止住了泪水同他一齐走出了军帐，他们看着在大雪中从容调度的傅嘏，年轻人用低哀的语气说着：自大将军病重以来，尚书夙夜持重，没有分秒倦怠。  
司马昭最初还觉得钟会为其美言罢了；但后来夺军还雒，看到尚书的确用心良苦，他才放了心。我以为兰石对兄长是有恨的。在傅嘏拒绝一切应得的荣膺后，他对士季念叨，可现在看来……他停下了话语，傅兰石发白的面容和嫣红的嘴唇隐约暗示着什么。他似乎在尚书身上也嗅到了一丝死亡的味道。

他再一次从回忆中清醒，是因为听见了脚步声，等他转过身，男人看着司马攸一个人扒着门框、正从外面望着他。“桃符，”他既吃惊又心疼，“你怎么一个人过来了？”司马昭走过去抱起不过八岁的幼童，他名义上的侄子，血缘上的次子。  
“二叔，父亲他真的就走了吗？”令他惊异的是桃符眼睛里的光芒，既哀婉却又成熟，他竟然能从这个孩童的身上瞥见一点兄长曾经怀有的天赋。他再次转过头来，望着司马师的尸体。是的，他想将肯定的话说出口，却在看向尸体的那一秒再次闭上嘴。  
司马师真的走了吗？他所带来的阴影和寒冬明明还围绕在整个洛阳的上空，从他们目所不及的地方凝视着所有人的一举一动。也许逝去的不过是他在人间的躯壳，毕竟他早就蜕变成了一个盘踞在司马府中的幽灵。现在将更加肆无忌惮。如若他真的走了，为何司马昭没有松口气的感觉，反而愈加畏惧？  
他放下了桃符，从一旁的高足几上捧起兄长的面具。这一次，他不再拒绝兄长赐予的恐怖，反而欣然接受对方刻在他灵魂里的每一分痕迹，直至骨头上都迸溅某些异化的欣喜。他感受到身体里有一些东西活了过来，是他尘封久远的野望，是束之高阁的权嗜，又或许，是司马师多年间在他心里植下的掌控欲。  
他当然没有离开，新任的大将军微笑着给自己的兄长戴好那冰冷的金属物，抬头时，似乎在烛光照不到的角落看见了司马师的影子。等到他要的东西到手，他才会罢休，哥哥一定走的比我晚。


	2. 玄（师）

他睁开眼睛的时候，太初正在誊写一些东西，笔下字迹落拓一如往昔，爱者器之，恨者鄙夷。他眯起眼粗略地扫了扫，便笑起来：“你竟然看得上《俶真训》？”  
夏侯玄听见他突然开口，一面放下笔，一面往他处看过来。“‘夫大块载我以形，劳我以生，逸我以老，休我以死’。”他全然沉浸在所思之中，明亮的眼睛蒙上暗色的阴影。明明太初坐于灯炬之中，通体如玉像光辉，可他的表情却是截然不同的愀然。智者困于思。“淮南之道，借问老庄学术。”  
所谓学问，本不拘于一家之言。夏侯玄已假求索而告之，他也侧过身去，从桌案的另一面看对方写的字。  
“‘二者代谢舛驰，各乐其成形，狡猾钝惛，是非无端，孰知其所萌？’这句话的确有齐物论的影子，”他和太初相视一笑，“‘其分也，成也；其成也，毁也。凡物无成与毁，复通为一’。”正说着，他便将案上的清水洒了一些在桌上空白处。“此为一。”他蘸水用手指在桌面上写了一横，接着又引水将其掩盖，“此为无。然而一与无，本质上无所差也。皆水也。”  
“你这般讲道，可别让舞阳侯知晓。”  
太初收拾了笔墨，先将一旁的竹帘卷起，才打开窗户。窗外已是弦月高悬，银河灿烂。时值伯夏，心宿正南，他却如何也辨不清。只听见窗外螽斯齐鸣，偌大的司马府如此安静。如果能看的更清楚就好了，他正落魄地想着，忽然桌上的灯熄灭了。他转过头，发现夏侯玄正在吹灭那些烛光，他低垂的眉眼一时间摒弃了平日的潇洒，生出无端温驯。房间终于暗了下来，竟然显得虫鸣声更喧闹，太初就在这烦人的声色中坐回窗边，对他说道：“这样，是不是就看的清了？”

他第一次注意到钟会实际上是在很早以前了，不过如今洛阳盛传的五字留香，的确将一场伯乐识良驹的邂逅推至最浪漫的境地，为正始之变后弥漫的肃杀与不安蒙上层委婉的面纱。  
只是有人听了并不是那么的高兴，例如他的弟弟，即使在餐饭之时也不忘记抱怨这个传说的荒谬。  
“……司马府与钟氏本就有旧，士季出生时，我们还被父亲押着去看望那个皱巴巴的、只会哭闹的猴子！”想起少年时那些算不上愉快的经历，子上嘴里还叼着筷子，眉头就皱了起来。今日弟弟留在他房中用餐，对方不想太过于麻烦，便同他挤在同一张桌案后面。近乎让他全程宽容着阿昭不安分的餐桌礼仪。“光稚叔就带那小子来我们府中不下十次，到底是多么离谱的人才能编出这样的故事？”  
他实际并没有听清子上在抱怨什么，只礼貌地让对方收一收霸道的手肘。然而弟弟刚坐规矩，便又想起了什么：  
“十几年前吧，有次我和阿泰捉弄他，谁知那垂髫小儿竟然得理不饶人，把我们的父祖都骂了个遍……”他越说越轻，面色也不那么坦荡，一双眼睛直朝着兄长方向瞟，似乎已经料到对方会责怪他的荒唐轻慢。谁知主人并未生气，徐徐问他：士季说了什么？  
矫然懿实,何必同群？  
哼，他笑出声来，这讽刺与偏袒的混合之物却让一旁的胞弟搞不明白。“果真是凝采于龆岁，集英出儒门。”他又看了看胞弟，发现对方还无知无觉地瞪大眼睛望着他，便顺手将阿昭那双岌岌可危的木箸置于筷枕上。“你们几个大人居然被个小孩戏耍，不觉得丢人吗？”  
他并没有过多在乎胞弟接下来的反应，因为他全然在思索自身的回忆，还记得自己第一次注意钟士季这个名字是刚顶替太初领中护军的时候，他从傅嘏口中得知现在洛阳最知名的两个天才：一个是王业的嗣子王弼，另一个是钟太傅的幼儿钟会。  
“王辅嗣天纵英才，被吏部尚书赏识，所以与何平叔常有往来。但传言里他喜爱以己之长嘲笑士人，与世俗两厢生厌；”兰石与他一同自浮华案中走来，多少有相似的感触，何况他本身七窍通明，“而钟士季性格就颇为刁钻，没法一言蔽之……不过善于校练，亦是悟性甚高。”  
他有些想笑，便看向穿着五时服、立于廊下的黄门郎，没想到傅嘏会将自己的喜恶讲得如此含蓄。“天才总是有些反常的地方，希望来日我有幸与此二人共事。”  
兰石心领神会，某些心思便秘而不宣了，他转身背着自己的旧友而离去，仿佛刚才的一切不过是场巧遇。

公休的女儿本就爱出入他的院子，自他割瘤以来，便来往的更勤了。只不过由于他的病得静养，她现在更爱纠缠羊徽瑜一些。  
“我觉得她把你当作母亲了。”  
他放下手中的信件，颇为不适地眯起了右眼，即使光线并不黯淡，可如今只让他用一只眼睛看事物还不是那么的利落。所以他不得不请自己的夫人施以援手，羊徽瑜曾经在母亲蔡夫人的监督下修书十三载，能模仿多种字迹，这个时候出山，居然也能游刃有余。  
“她嫁给子将的时候太小了，还不能很好地接受自己从千金变成了别人家的妻子。所以她才会那么热衷于跑到这边来。”羊徽瑜慢条斯理地放下手中的信函。她独自在窗下居坐，案上放置着从家中带来的一套杂宝文墨，身边置香炉和茶炉，上面正在烹煮南来的大茗。“不过幸好她的年龄还不算太小，我教一个桃符就很累了，再来一个，我也要卧病在床。”  
他脑子里一时转过了太多的思绪，不知道该问哪一个。“教桃符让你很劳心吗？”他从桌案后面微微朝前俯身，以一种亲近的姿态看着仪容端庄的羊徽瑜，而对方正嗅着茶香，并拿手中的云母扇轻晃着。  
过了一会儿，他的妻子才摇摇头，头顶的花树在光线下闪闪发亮。“还行，你没有看过元姬那边的情况，简直是鸡飞狗跳。”  
“毕竟他们的父亲都还是一个孩子。”  
徽瑜笑了，她过去也同丈夫交流过对胞弟们的看法：在他们没结婚的时候，得自己来照顾；等他们有了配偶，也没办法彻底放下心来。但羊氏品着茶香间忽然叹了一口气：“过去没兆儿的时候，元姬还有心力同我清谈，如今却是彻底荒废了经卷。”  
他灵敏地发觉妻子言语中的遗憾与不满，却也不吃惊她的反应，徽瑜继承了羊氏血缘里那点颇具风情的叛逆，高贵到疏离的仪态下埋藏着不安分的执念。她显然对于自己文思敏捷的表妹就此耽误天赋持反对态度，却没有明说什么，只是更执着自己从母亲和姨妈那里继承的校书工作。  
“耽误典籍与文学的何止是元姬呢。”他有些失落起来，言辞里藏着某些对往日的追忆，但这些心思只能对着徽瑜提一下，也没什么可以后悔的，将过往斩断本就出于个人的本意。

“子元，我本以为无论怎样，太初都不必死。”  
在寿春的帐中，兜鍪上还夹杂着雪花的公休将匕首从腰间亮了出来，他在众目睽睽之下将那结着血痂的利器放在他的案前。钟会见到这突如其来的对峙便示意侍卫戒备，只是一旁随军的尚书却拦下了年轻人的举动，他有些感激兰石的明事，却从未自旧友身上移开过自己的眼睛。他知道，那匕首是曾经割去文钦使者头颅的工具。  
诸葛诞笑了笑，他用轻蔑的眼神扫过一边的傅嘏和钟会，火苗在眼中灼烧。而后他再一次看向了他，不再年轻的双眸间充斥着最为复杂的东西。公休的怨恨近乎化作实体的刀刃，“到头来，太和旧事不过是我的一厢情愿。”  
他又能说什么呢？  
“公休，”他只能淡漠地叫出对方的字，却保留当年亲密的尾音，“现在已经是正元二年了。”


	3. 春（师）

“卫将军，还请留步。”  
少年人的声音清晰而明锐，不用转身便可以轻易辨识。但他还是略作意料之外的模样，回顾其身后低头顺眉的中书侍郎：春日的青常服将他衬的更加瘦削，给出仍处于过快拔高的年纪的假象。可惜来人毕竟已非待巢的雏鸟，鸦鬓整然得梳进介帻，腰侧早早压着绶印；司马师还记得这人更小时候的模样，稚嫩的眉眼间已写满了伶俐与野望。  
“中书侍郎。”  
他向来不爱在宫中称呼别人的名字，除了很是亲密的那部分旧人，他已经在很久之前，就将自己和外部适当的隔开了。这样做在过去显得太不近人情，然而如今却正为他的神秘性以及威仪服务。  
“在下借卫将军之风，倚傍凤凰池；正巧十日后逢母亲寿诞，想于府上开宴同庆。”他亮出藏在袖中的拜帖，恭敬地俸给了站他面前的中年人。“还望将军赏脸。”可是他的眼睛却泄露了真实的意喻：那清亮的瞳孔划过些微隐秘的波澜，带着少年人藏匿不住的爪牙。  
其实他在心底笑着，司马师垂下眼睑，只匆匆扫了扫那张请帖，并且注意到中书侍郎那渊秀的字迹。“当不得如此敬意，”男人沉着嗓音，里面有些因夙夜操劳而增添的嘶哑，但他仍维持着己身的庄毅，“我尽量来赴约；如若不能，徽瑜会替我向令慈转达祝贺。”  
说罢，他便打算转身离开了，却看见不远处朝他们行进的新任河南尹，绯红袍在他信步来时发出沙沙地窸窣声，仿佛丝绸织出的韶乐。细眉长目的男人身后跟随着二员少尹，他们手中正捧着足量的奏折与信函，似乎复起后的兰石依然勤勉不改当年。卫将军当即改变了主意，留在那里等待傅嘏。  
果然，兰石十分感激旧友的好意，他也注意到了那侍立在侧的少年郎君：二人本是忘年之交，又在筹划编书事宜；因此，河南尹并不吝惜亲近的笑语倾谈。第三人的到来仿佛解除了钟会肩上的压力，使他略微肆意地展示起口齿的灵动，他谈笑起来像是春日衔花的燕鸟，从头到脚无处不是风流。不过时间有限，傅钟二人略作寒暄后，钟氏幼子便告退了，这下剩他与兰石默契地一同向宫外进发。  
行至应门，旧友忽然道：子元为何不纳士季的好意？  
若是从别人口中说出这样的话，他定会感到荒诞；可现在是傅嘏开的口，他也只能以笑相酬：毕竟，我已经过了涉足风月的年纪。

他最终还是没有去赴宴，在亲自带着桃符用过早饭后，屋内的徽瑜已经换好了衣服，正坐在镜前梳理着鬓发。阳光使他能够看清妻子裙子上闪烁的图案：斑斓的绸缎像一个隐晦的志怪故事，而用金线描绘的五兽则在上面疯狂的跳舞。桃符踉跄地走过去，拉着母亲的裙尾不放手；见状，羊夫人拿一支口脂逗了逗男孩的脸，在上面留下了个嫣红的点，然后让婢女为自己戴上固定假髻的大钗。她注意到丈夫正从身后、透过镜子观望她，便问道：你今天真的不去？  
他摇摇头，想到徽瑜可能看不清，还是开口回答：“今日有你和子上夫妇去已经足够了，我去了，大家都不会太开心。”  
他很清楚自己的现状，也无须辩解什么，只柔声让捣乱的桃符回身边来，然后小孩子便过来了，脸上还残留着被婢女逗弄而擦上的脂粉；他见了觉得不像话，拿手帕给他擦拭干净。可是桃符只是开心地笑着，天真的容颜仿佛永远都不会染上愁苦。  
真可怜。徽瑜半是玩笑半是感叹地说着，她从榻上站了起来，带着一身琳琅之音走到这对父子的身边。她连脚步声都很轻，通体是名贵香料的芬芳，仿若五岳山上的仙女。司马师还记得少年时守在媛容身边看她化妆，她完全是羊氏的反面，会像小雀一般叽叽喳喳，连佩戴绿松石还是红珊瑚都要抉择很久。  
忆及佳人音容，他也不由得感伤，但在徽瑜面前，他自然不便说什么。待她戏弄过孩童之后，拿手指在丈夫的额头轻轻一点。  
“永远纠缠着过去，活人是会渐渐变成鬼的。”  
她的笑容里带着一丝狡黠，在领着数名仆从浩浩荡荡地离去后，司马师沉默了一会儿，才又抱着捡了一只青金石手镯玩耍的桃符返回自己屋中。来迎接孩子的乳母不知为何抽动了一下嘴角，待他照过镜子后，才发现自己额上也被留下一个胭脂印。是羊徽瑜弄得。  
他哑然失笑，拿帕子擦过后忽然又想起那日的拜帖。中年人打开桌上的漆匣，一眼便识得钟会的楷书，他这才正式地打开了它。幽香袭来，他知道那是少年郎喜爱的熏香，他们最正式的那夜谈话，每当对方雪白的衣袂在桌案上撩动时，便是这样的味道。但他了解这个后生并非柔弱的鲜花，而是带有獠牙的幼兽。  
他嗅了嗅那味道，又将它放回了匣中。

夜间，他在自己的房中听到隔壁羊徽瑜回来时的动静，她归来时仿佛整个院落都亮了起来，透过绿窗纱，他仿佛能望见她头上的宝石与花树，徽瑜颀长的身影在仆从的簇拥中也相当醒目。那些笑语传了进来，听起来她好像是在同她的表妹说话。元姬很少那么高兴，再次生育后她的身体常常有疾，很少能够出席盛大的宴会，这次钟府一游看来不虚此行。  
他听了一会儿，便重新回到自己的工作上。却不想还没多久，就有不识趣的家伙闯了进来。司马师皱着眉看向声音响起的地方，只见他的胞弟正从窗户外面翻进来，礼服下摆还被划破了一道口子，发出一声极为不雅的噪音。  
“安东将军，”他不知道自己是该笑还是生气，不过他明白自己在心底是羡慕子上的。他拥有保留青春与不羁的权力，即使是现在，他看上去也比真实的年龄小了不少，眼睛里跳动着生命的火焰——而他的火焰早已被剥去了。“你应该做的是戍守国境，而非如盗贼般翻窗跳墙。”  
司马昭滑稽地嘟囔到了一声，而后他在闻声赶来的仆僮面前褪下满是酒气的外袍和皮履，才敢小心地接近自己的兄长。他注意到自己的胞弟绕过中心的火盆，以及他脸上爬满的红色霞光，顿时有些嫉妒了。  
“我以为你会在钟府多待上一会儿，”当子上坐到他身边时，如若一团火滚落到榻间。“你与钟氏弟兄素来亲厚，又出镇许昌在即，即使在外留宿也无过错；父亲如今也没精力来指责你。”在胞弟将头颅放在他肩上的时候，司马师实际上有些抗拒，却很快掩饰了自己的反应；他随即嘲笑起了自己。  
然而子上却玩弄起了兄长桌上的一支杂宝笔，也许是因为酒和热，他的手有些抖。“元姬不喜欢我和士季太亲近。”  
哦？他装出意料之外的腔调，一副心不在焉的样子。洛阳城中的风言风语有很多，可不要因噎废食。  
桌上的灯烛因为司马昭的动作而闪动了一下，他忽然又忆及当年初见石邓二人的情景，父亲很不喜欢仲容的好色，而他却觉得无伤大雅，逐结善缘。如今的钟氏幼子那点小毛病，在他眼里也不掩其才华之光。  
此时，他的胞弟忽然放下了手中的玩具，他注意到子上的手指其实稳若磐石。“我觉得，士季自入仕以来，其实和他过去不一样了。”司马师闻言终于第一次转头观察起了他，深藏在阴寒潭水中的东西不由得上浮，他的胞弟被他看得有些不知所措。继续，他命令道，而对方下意识地坐正了些。“以他原来行事的习惯，不会如此轻易同河东裴氏结仇后、高调宣布自己的胜利，如今实在胆肥了些。”  
他不免扯出一个令旁人心惊的笑容来。恃宠而骄罢了。司马师再次看向身边脸色渐渐恢复正常的兄弟，子上的表情看似坦然无畏，可他的脖颈的姿态却有些僵硬。“子上，狼是养不熟的，”他在确认了一些东西后，他和煦地说道，“但只要你没有松开项圈，再凶猛的狼也只是狗。”


	4. 烧（昭）

景元三年初，司马昭正望着桌上的信函发呆，而窗外是簌簌而下的白雪，冷得仿佛可以冻住肺腑中的热血。昨日他去看元姬的时候，便说道鹤庐中冻死了一只她平日最爱的。她赐予那高洁的宠物最好的饮食与最细心的照料，原以为它会凭借一身绒羽永远留在身边，却没想到那鹤再也度不了这个残酷的冬日。她将那禽鸟的尸体用绸缎包裹着，放在火炉边上，但它还是醒不过来。  
冬日的雒阳很难寻到卖鹤的商人，大将军想了想，对发妻说：“你去问问你表姐，她到底怎么把那些活在南方的鸟儿都养活的？”  
羊夫人自从移居别院，生活越发清贵起来，在府邸的造景中圈养了不少异兽。元姬那只最爱的仙禽本是她的相赠之物。  
想不到他话一出口，就得来夫人的白眼。子上，你是在给我添乱吗？王元姬的脾气这些年也一点都不见减，都说女子年长而慈，可她却有些疏傲了。我都把徽瑜的鹤养没了，怎么敢直接和她说？  
还不等他解释，夫人就用便面挡住了脸；大将军明白这是送客之意，只能沉默地从她的闺房里退出。自从他们的第五子夭折后，王元姬便不再如以往那般同他亲密了，她也许也活在了冬天。

他已经不再年轻了。  
在从对夫人的记忆中醒来后，司马昭惊恐地发觉这一残酷事实，如果他还是当年的舞阳侯次子的话，绝不会就这样同元姬告别。少年时总是他缠着明明比自己小六岁、却出奇成熟的“小夫人”，元姬的道理有太多，他讲不过，但死缠烂打的手段他却是会的。  
当年夏侯徽最喜欢听这边的热闹。尽管他和兄长的女儿一个接一个地蹦出来，但她在司马昭的记忆里还是那个单纯喜欢快乐的少女。他们在更小的时候就相识了，那还是在邺城时的故事：年轻的夏侯尚来拜访同为太子密友的司马懿，他带来了自己最年长的两个孩子。长兄与阿玄一见如故，几句话后便携手不见踪迹，只留下他与同岁的妹妹面面相觑。张春华看他俩可怜，便就将他们带到能晒到太阳的葡萄架下去玩，想不到等母亲一走，夏侯徽就现出了原形——她几下便爬到了临近的矮墙上，笑嘻嘻地看着下面还绷着脸的司马昭。  
“我爹爹在来的路上说了，如果司马家的大儿子长得好，就让我嫁给他。”  
女孩像葡萄架上的藤叶一样，纯粹地渴望着太阳；她也像那太阳一样，明媚而和熹。而他当年的回答简直是幼稚的不可思议，即使是由现在的高都公自己来想，也绝对使他哑然。可惜他在生命前期的很长一段时间，都比较不通事理，不像长兄那般从初生便背负灵透的天赋。那时他就站在阳光里，呆滞了一瞬，然后小心翼翼地问她：  
“坏了！你要嫁给我哥……如果讲究礼尚往来，是不是我得嫁给你哥？”  
阿徽笑得几乎从矮墙上摔下来。她捧着胃跳到了地上，接下来他们自然成为了朋友。后来待他娶了元姬，夏侯徽和他的兄长已经有了三个像他们一样漂亮而聪敏的女儿，但是她还是喜欢听他那些毫无意义的吹嘘和抱怨，那时候，他们绝对是司马府上最吵闹的两个存在。  
“前几日上元节，你居然和陈玄伯他们跑掉了，错过看仙女的机会。”夏侯徽已经怀上了第四胎，但她还是喜欢坐在墙上晒太阳，即使每每都被母亲责难也不改；司马昭就陪她一起坐，然后转头被自己的新妇指责幼稚。“那天元姬的仙女姐姐也来了，珠光宝气，踏雪无痕，恍若化外之人。”她又想了想，再真诚地询问着同龄人：“你说，像她这样的仙女，饮食、如厕比常人否？”  
司马昭居然还很严肃地考虑了这样的问题。“汝之兄长，岂非雒阳城内一凡仙？亦愠亦喜。”  
他们忽然沉默了下来，因为他们的兄长都在去年牵扯进了同一案子里，从此被免官而永不复录用。阿徽比他更难熬，因为她要承受双份的打击。  
子元一点都不快乐了。她说起自己丈夫时，眼睛里都蒙上了一层阴影。哥哥还能在我面前假装高兴，但是子元……在我告诉他我们又要有孩子时，子元连笑都笑不出来。  
她开始流泪，那悲痛也感染了司马昭，使他也流下眼泪来。  
他也不理我了，看我神情里都带着恨，似乎是我夺走了他的一切。  
那时的儿女情长多么傻气，却又多么的珍贵和可爱。但那个鲜活的夏侯徽却转瞬即逝，而那传说中的仙女在几年之后却成为了他的大嫂。

在这期间，他结识了钟会，其实那日的相会算不上是初见，毕竟他在很早之前就藉登门拜访之机，抱过襁褓之中的太傅幼子。  
那时他的长兄刚从和吴氏女的短暂婚姻里解脱，但他并不显得有多么高兴，曾经丰润的眉宇间已经染满了阴鸷，连父亲看了都唉声叹气。景初三年的上巳，忙于公务的司马懿勒令还沉浸在初为人父之喜的次子带自己的哥哥出门散心，而孩子则抱给了早已盼孙心切的张春华。  
这个时候他开始能注意到自己兄长的异样了。并不是单纯的消沉，更像是某种毒药的沉积，看着身旁无言并行的夏侯玄与司马师，作为兄弟的他决心也给自己透透气，他渐缓自我的脚步，发现他们并没有注意到第三人的失踪后，司马昭自暴自弃地溜走了。  
就在伊洛中央的绿洲处，在数以万计的草木与游人中，他听见了清脆的歌声，那声色如若雏凤的清音，一下子便钩住了青年的心神。他顺着歌声前行，却在河畔寻来一个戏水的少年。他甚至还没有束发，覆额的雏发比渊水更青黑；堪堪玉质柔肌，粉面桃腮。正赤裸着腿足、唱南国曲。  
“会弟，你再唱这些不正经的调子，我就告诉张夫人去。”  
出声的居然是司马昭的熟人——钟毓。青年有些紧张地四顾着，并催促少年赶快上岸、穿好足衣。可惜小郎君并不听，他像是灵巧的游鱼一般在兄长伸手的时刻跳到了岸上，反而使稚叔打湿了鞋袜。“我不管怎样你都会说我坏话的，所以我听不听有什么关系呢？”他大笑着在草地上奔走，将春天刚刚发芽的野植都踩倒了。少年跑的方向刚好是司马昭的方向，所以也看见了他。  
“你看着高大神武，却鬼鬼祟祟偷窥别人的家务。”男孩有些脸红，不知是羞恼还是厌恶，“我乃先太傅之子，尔是何人？”  
司马昭想不到这世上竟然有人年纪轻轻就如此狷狂，他睁大了眼睛把他从头看到脚，连足趾沾染的泥污与草籽都瞧得明明白白。可那孩子不知男人是在惊愕之中，见他半天不答话，竟把他当作个富贵傻子，不与一般见识，便跑走了。  
不过两个月，他二人竟然又在永安里的司马府相见，这次轮到钟会惊讶了，在钟毓的督促下，少年郎极不情愿地同他攀谈，终解了司马昭的心结；却又因此，在后来的年岁里，他格外喜欢看见钟会被捉弄时的模样。

钟会就像永远都不老一样。  
待司马昭再次由回忆中抽身时，他看了看逐渐暗去的天色，又看着那些前来掌灯的婢女，在烛炬渐渐亮起的沉默中，他终于等来了他此时想见的人。  
在青年进来的时候，雪似乎已经停了。司隶校尉褪下满是寒气的大氅，在金色的烛光里坐到了西席处。他虽然已不像年少时爱着鲜衣华服了，但今日他在玄氅之中藏了身绯衣，整个人还是如一团燃烧的火焰。  
“明公可曾看过了吕长悌的信？”钟会乖觉地埋下头来，但是主人却知道士季其实一点都不柔顺，那温驯的表象不过是包裹毒药的糖衣。  
看过了。  
他沉声答道，手指却颇有些紧张地玩弄桌案上的笔；他知道钟会一定注意到了他的小动作，并且了解那意味着他在纠结什么。果不其然，年轻的司隶校尉笑了笑。司马昭想起几年之前青年曾对自己说“公无忧天下，顾以康为虑耳”，也许从仇恨生根的那一刻，他也开始在掌权者的心底埋下了杀意的种子。  
“嵇康为学仕所崇，戮之，必招致言祸。”司马昭意识到了面前这年轻人正在试图操纵他的决断，便生出一丝恼怒来。  
可惜钟会不懂知难而退，他若得不到，便也别叫他人得到。“明公此言差异，”青年面上的不悦转瞬即逝，又作出一番恳切来。“公欲伐蜀，若出师之前不除言祸，才是真正的灾患。”他信誓旦旦的模样又勾出些微狡猾来，明明是为了私欲，却说的权臣竟然无力反驳。  
“士季，你坐近些来。”  
他招了招手，只见青年越发笑意深邃，逐而直接跪到了大将军的席上。近来司马昭因为年岁的增长，视物不如往昔，得眯起眼睛看人，如今钟会直接坐到他身边来，倒是省了年长者的力气。  
明明钟会已非昨日那粉白相宜的少年郎，他的鬓边也染上些许风霜，可是司马昭却从未感到他的老去。或许是因为他一如往昔燃烧的私欲吧，那些在历经沉浮的宦者看来既轻浮又莽撞的渴望，却令他保持着青春的尾音。所以，当他在几乎所有人看来都傲慢、狂妄又自掘坟墓时，只有掌权者觉得自己离不开他。  
但是司马昭还是牢记着兄长的警告，要把锁链的一端牢牢握在掌中。  
“你知道吗，有多少人叫我将你调出雒阳？”他沧桑且老态的手在对方的面上滑过，而后不经意地在青年的襟边留恋。“连元姬都说我实在过于宠爱你……”

待士季离去之后，司马昭把笔从地上拾起。那一刻，他感觉自己又重新年轻了起来，仿佛体内有血在烧。


	5. 与君别后心似铁（师玄）

他是在下午归家的时分得知母亲重病缠身的消息。次子匆匆沐浴后，勉强修饰了行伍间粗糙的容颜，便奔向了母亲的居所。他赶到时张春华正在元姬的支撑下喝了药，而他不到十岁的独子学着大人模样为祖母打着扇。房间里弥漫着浓烈的药味，还有一些香料的味道，似乎有人想用浓香来掩去药臭，只是失败了。张夫人的眼睛在看到次子归来后忽然亮了起来，她挣扎着去抚摸司马昭的身体，也许是想确认他的完整无缺。这让他不免想到归来路上那些等待征人的老妇们，她们虽然布衣荆钗，可眼睛里的东西却是一样的——里面的脉脉期待，几乎令骑在马上的将军不忍卒读。  
母亲的声音细若游丝，有时候次子几乎听不清，他忍着泪水陪她叙话，内容不过是吃穿之类的寻常话题。大约过了一刻钟，比他晚一步归家的兄长也赶到了张夫人的院落，他还穿着常服，看起来才从宫中出来。与出征的胞弟礼貌相见后，便体贴地让弟妹和孩子回去休息。司马昭注意到张夫人在看见回家的长子时从眼底涌上来的缱绻柔情，他不免叹了口气，将母亲身边的位置让给了兄长。  
他们一起在病人身边待了半个时辰，还是司马师先注意到弟弟的疲态，兄弟一同从依依不舍的张夫人榻前告退。他们沉默地走在初夏的黄昏中，把母亲自从几年前的绝食事件后便独居的院落抛到身后。见兄长没有解释的意愿，还是当弟弟的先开口：  
“母亲在病中还是……不肯见父亲吗？”  
他听到身边传来一声叹息。“她发过的誓，无论如何也不会改变。”兄长忽然停下了脚步，隔着曲折的走廊回望母亲的居所，男人的眼睛被灯烛映出了琥珀的光辉。“爱的时候，刀山火海，她都能陪你走了；一旦深情被辜负，为了最后点尊严，便选择老死不相往来……人世间竟有这样锋利的爱恨。”  
司马师的表情并没有什么变化，可他的胞弟仍从话语里品味到那些含蓄的艳羡之意。他曾惶恐地问过若他们这样逼父亲，父亲又如何下的了台？但当时已有一日夜不进水米的兄长只疲倦地眯了下眼睛，嘴里蹦出两个字：活该。  
他想他知道为何母亲如此爱大哥的原因了。  
见他笑出了声来，兄长便拿清幽的双眸看向他，无动于衷地询问他忽然开怀的原因。司马昭摇摇头。“自重新入朝，兄长气色好了很多。”  
时任中护军的男人嗤笑着别过脸去，他们恢复了行走，连同身后的一众仆僮，都在偌大的太傅府中无声地前进着。但总会有人会打破这局面的，不过这一次是兄长先发了话。  
“太初呢？你们一同出征总不该一句话也没说吧？”  
总算是问到关键问题了，司马昭在心底哀嚎片刻，严整精神同对方回话道：“阿玄问了我父母身体是否安好，几个外甥女又是否过得如意……”  
他的兄长静默片刻，果真低声笑起来，在半晦暗半明澈的光线下，勾起了胞弟骨肉间的寒气。“他竟然一点都不想知道我的事情，就好像什么都没有发生过一样……”在他觉得这可怖又叫人迷恋的血亲即将恨得咬牙切齿时，倏忽间便恢复了正常，朱色的夏时服依旧跟随他克制的脚步缓慢摆动着。“我差点忘记，太初也是个决绝的人。也好，那就至死方休吧。”  
他看见了，兄长眼睛里一瞬间闪过了明亮的幽火，使他即使处在阴暗的长廊中也无法被人忽视。那是来自幽冥的烈焰，绝望又扭曲，即使他微微笑着，亲密的胞弟也嗅到了那里面充溢的死亡气息。

司马师是捕捉到弟弟眼里的警惕的，只是现在他颇为疲倦，自然提不起兴趣安慰这匹难以驾驭的野马。可他却留着心思去描摹对话里的另一人，关于夏侯玄的一切，曾经亲密的两个人，如今只能凭着媒介来获取彼此的讯息。连他那父亲都常常为此叹息，但大多数人都只把这场疏离当作某种顺理成章的事情，只有当事人懂得，这背后的刺痛。匆匆打发自己的胞弟后，司马师如幽魂一般走向了正厅。  
平心而论他不是一个过于痴情的人，但时至今日，他还是念着那些早已远去的过往。少年时，宴饮之余，他和阿玄总会结伴骑游北邙山，在那里猜测每块石头下面是埋了谁的骨。春天草长莺飞，那些花树又从谁的血肉中滋生。那是比持麈坐枰更有意义的玄谈方式，他们生从何来，将至何处，在雒阳的北郭不是一目了然吗？走出俗世的囹圄，老庄之道在索求生性的本真，他们都在那里一一识来。  
后来，夏侯徽华年仙去，他们一起将她埋在草木最为茂盛之处，有棠棣与芍药陪伴。作为她的兄长，太初并未选择人迹罕至的地方。媛容不喜欢冷清。所以她长眠于能让他们常来拜访的土地里，每个月她最爱的那些人都会带来鲜花和美酒。阿玄去的最勤，他孑然一身，早从父母事里勘破了人伦天机，因此不愿再在身上加入枷锁，妹妹是他唯一的牵挂。如今，他的牵挂埋在雒阳的土里，这成了他留在这令人伤感之处的唯一原因。  
刚从长安回来，太初想必此时又在那郊野待着吧，抵着妹妹的墓碑，妄想从那里面听见心脏的跳动。  
想到这里，司马师忽然难以抑制心底的火焰了，他有些迷乱地想着要去见他一面。于是舞阳侯的大公子一反常态，叫家仆备了马来，不顾雒阳城将至的宵禁，固执地出门去，并在城门即将落下时狂奔而出。  
究竟是谁在作祟呢？为何要将他们放逐至此？  
然而首阳山上的风并不打算为他解开这个疑问，摸黑行马，他在死亡的边缘徘徊。但这里本就是死亡之地，无数的先王与英烈，不知名的庶人和劳夫，都在这片山林间安息。最终，他的墓也会出现在这里，再精美的碑文也将被风沙和青苔抹去，石柱塌陷，而后默默无闻……  
司马师轻车熟路地来到了亡妻的坟前，果然看到了自己要找的那个人——夏侯太初歪靠在妹妹的碑前，长发像黑绸一般散落，如同被人无情遗忘的玉像，在黑夜中亮起莹莹之光。他的心脏几乎凝固了，肢体更先作出反应，踉跄地跑到了太初的身边。待他探到对方鼻尖的呼吸时，才放下心来——原来他只是睡着了。  
但随即他便发现了问题，阿玄所着不过是轻薄的纱衣，而他的身体又滚烫地出奇。  
心又悬了起来，他轻轻拍打着对方的脸，生怕用一点力气就将那美丽而周正的面孔击碎。他不知道如何呼唤，最后才选择了那正式的表字，那是他们背离后对彼此的默契。再也不可能有亲密的机会了。像少年时舍不得吃掉的饴糖，最终还是会爬上斑驳的霉。  
太初的眼睛微微睁开，那是一双过分美丽的器官，通常冷傲又威仪，但今时，却泛着一丝丝的红。那血色自眼睛爬向双颊，带出一分可昵狭的风情来。只是行走于雒阳贵胄的中护军却一眼便知道这情形背后的含义：太初服了散。  
——他究竟有多么痛苦，才会碰这种毒药？

他趁对方浑浑噩噩间将其扶在马上，而司马师自己只敢牵着缰绳走在下面，幸好这条路对他来说已经太熟悉了，即使是黑暗里的鬼火和兽鸣也无法阻挡他的步伐。太初的呼吸也很轻，若不细看，他真似一介北邙的宿者。中护军也屏住了自己的气，借着夜色，他唯能看清对方的轮廓。那双能穿透一切的眼睛看起来暂时无法睁开了，真是大幸啊，毋需对白，毋需质问，时隔多年两个曾经亲密的灵魂又行进在墓地之上，在他们终将归去的土壤间共存。  
不敢看太久，他专心牵引自己的马匹，去往太初在谷水源头的幽居。那里不在城中，因此不受宵禁的限制，男人便无所顾忌地走向北郊一间并不起眼的别馆。  
在叩击门扉很久后，才有睡眼惺忪的门童来应，一看到马背后面昏迷的主人，别馆立即就成为了一隅不夜城，仆从和婢女们纷纷赶来为他清洁和更衣。司马师站在屋外，借室内明亮的烛光探查着故人的状况，在看到那些细心的少女们正为他梳洗的影子，她们捧起他烨烨生辉的长发、温柔地拿篦子和玉簪整理……太初的头发还黑亮着，正如他依然明艳的面孔，轻快如少年的步伐；与之相比，他简直像个佝偻的迟暮老者。  
还有什么可做比的呢？他已放弃自己形而上学的天赋，忘记了诗酒和狩猎的快乐，甚至连容貌都已经完全衰败——连他自己都无法容忍站在夏侯玄身边，一想到那场景，他便如鸩酒灼烫着喉咙。  
因而他抽身离去。

“等等。”  
他听到身后传来一道威严的男声，随后便是婢子们的抽气声。看来他还是动身的太迟了，中护军苦笑着，随即在嘴角处勾起一道酸涩的弧度。他镇定、却也忐忑不安地转过身来，一下明了那些女子们惊愕之处——便是他也无法抵抗这惊天动地的美丽，即使他从舞象看至而立，也远远无法不为之侧目。  
夏侯玄一身轻薄的缥色裙襦，赤足着屐，玉立于石阶之上，他因背向烛炬而镀上一层金光，而脸颊则比中天悬月更白净。他看起来还未完全从五石散间清醒过来，眉目无端带着迷离。却也足够凛然了，身在台下的看客怯懦地吞咽着，妄想从这声势浩大的美丽之前抽身而去。  
只是四肢血肉不听使唤。  
“中护军为何而来？”太初嗓音如金声玉振、白雪回光，通通剜在他心上。  
司马师稳了稳神魂。“路见失意人，仅凭仁心施以援手罢。”他说话很有举重若轻的意思，一副嘲讽的模样转开了眼睛。他自然不可以在这场对峙中失却阵地，这是两位旧日雒阳最煊赫的仕子诀别多年后的首次对弈，他又怎么能输掉呢？“太初又为何而去呢？”  
站在台上的人未曾动一下，看来并不打算走近看看这熟悉的陌生人。夏侯玄鹤一般高洁的姿态很令他妒羡，让这初夏的夜里，平白滋生阴寒的心事。“自然是为媛容而去。”他的声色很是铿锵，未连带一丝一毫的避讳。仿佛世人所畏惧的生死问题，果真在他面前是理所应当、可赤诚相见的。  
“媛容泉下有知，自当欣慰。”他撩开了视线，自觉得如鲠在喉，然而未过多久，太初的笑声却惊得他又回过头来：如平地惊雷，叫他神魂不安。随即恼怒道：“你笑什么？”  
夏侯玄摇起头来，但身躯如玉树般屹立。“我笑你如今活得懦弱又卑鄙，”他毫不留情地指出了故人的心病，“子元，你不过是藏在人皮下的一个鬼。”

贵客，您——  
仆从的话语让他从己身的幻境里醒来，司马师定睛一看，玉阶之上空空如也，除了窗上还有着婢子们为主人沐浴的倒影，他的面前可没有那美丽而威仪的故人。  
他怎么就遗忘了呢？阿玄便是清醒之时也不会见他的。  
在想明白一切的荒唐之处后，绝望催促他逃也似的从那谷水畔的幽居跑出，马匹被他的意外一拽惊得有些趔趄，但这匹已被驯服的良驹还是服从了自己发疯的主人。在彻底看不见那方宅院后，司马师才停了下来。他一面喘着气，一面回忆着脑子里的那些话语。他清楚的意识到，他希望从太初嘴里说出的话，亦是他自己渴望告诉自己的。  
于是，他无法自拔地沉浸在自嘲之中，最后上升到一种令他反胃的折磨。他冲到一棵树前，想象着像呕吐一样把脑子里纠结的痛苦清除彻底。只是他吐不出来，就像他没法对自我的心意失忆。  
这一切导致中护军开始了漫无目的地行走，彻底变成郏山道上的孤魂野鬼，在情天恨海中流浪。他比服散者更为病态地持续挪动双脚，近乎走到东方既白，这鬓缘已开始衰白的男人才趁着宵禁解除，骑着同样疲倦的马晃进了雒阳城。  
他不敢以一身风尘惊吓到自己的双亲，只能就近闯进了傅家。

兰石被他吓得不轻，因为司马师出现在他面前时，衣摆尽是泥土，而足下的丝履已被血染红。整个人都像是被摄魂一般，浑浑噩噩。傅嘏给予了朋友最好的礼遇，用香料熏过的新衣和温润的面脂来款待一向镇定、冷峻的中护军，只是还没能等到开口，他便睡了过去。细眉长目的士人叹口气，他命令仆从们收拾掉洗具，而自己则坐在朋友的榻边为他思考如何向上司解释中护军今日的旷工。  
就在他即将离去的时候，他听到中护军在梦中不断呢喃着什么。  
他只听清了“太初”两个字。


	6. 刍狗录（昭师）

正始八年，他们的母亲去世了。  
原本他以为兄长这一次是会流泪的，可是他估错了，中护军只是平静地安排这一切的后事，代替他们躺在床上装疯卖傻的老父送走了她。兄长有一些奇异的优点，某些事情是注定不会假于他人之手的，所以，壮年的武士看着他亲自为张夫人挑选荒帷，然后从她穿过的华服之中择出她曾经最爱的那些。  
但司马师并没有一直守在灵堂内，这才是最让胞弟疑惑的地方。司马昭亲自送走何晏派来拜访的人，接下来他决定去寻找一下自己“走丢”的哥哥。  
在羊夫人明确地表示自己已有半天没有看见过自己的丈夫之后，他垂头丧气地从一个院子穿到另一个院子，从朱帘与门缝中窥探那些阴暗之地，仿佛兄长就寄居在那里面。没想到最后，他却在母亲生前独居的屋檐下看见了他：于一片灼人的金光中，舞阳侯世子正跪坐在水池旁喂鱼。齐縗加身，散发无簪缨，俨然不见他执牙璋时的威仪。母亲刚去，兄长竟让下人就母亲故居，布了坐席和熏炉，颇为惬意地一点点从瓷碗中捡出鱼食；他的手指白且长，小心翼翼地对待着那娇小的越窑宝物，再将它们散落入青色的水里，引来鲤鱼的哄抢。一时间，满腹疑虑的司马昭不知道该嫉妒那盛物的青瓷碗，还是被他饲养的池鱼。  
兄长很快便注意到在屋内观察自己的胞弟了，他用流动的目光示意对方走近，然后便又专心喂鱼去了；等他的胞弟近身，中护军这才遣走在一旁侍奉的下人们。  
“大将军的人又来了？”他温柔地询问着，这反常的态度令武人警醒起来，便端正地跪倒了兄长的身边。在得到肯定的答案后，司马师轻声笑了笑。“一连三日殷勤询问父亲的病情，实在劳贵人费心了。”  
青瓷碗轻轻地放在了坐席上，世子以一个轻松地姿态回头望着他的弟弟。司马昭吞咽下口水，他实在紧张，蒙住他眼睛的固然有雾中的局势，亦有这歪坐在他面前、笑语嫣然的人。他目之所及的，是他熟悉的眉目，那里面却透着十分的光怪陆离，仿佛自母亲仙逝之后，兄长便回到了他们的少年时光——那关情脉脉的眼睛，他是记得清的，每当幼年的他被三叔的鬼故事吓得睡不着觉时，这骨肉相依的人便会用这样的眼睛哄他入梦。  
但时隔多年，尤其是他已经知道从这具皮囊下破体而出的妖魔时，这样的眼神对他来说便是某种噩运的征兆了；他甚至不允许自己存有半分绮梦。  
“你知道吗，当年那个故事的后续？”司马师忽然开口道，眼睫垂下来遮蔽了那些光。他亲密地看着身边那片清澈的水池，仿佛那才是他的血肉至亲。“你就没有想过母亲究竟如何处理那个婢子的尸体吗？”  
次子这才反应过来他所提之事，但常年身居行伍之人却着实对遗骸一类的故事毫无兴趣——那是他们在边疆每天接触的、频繁到犯呕的话题。可是提问的是他的兄长，是他常有一季或半载都见不到至亲，也是他在梦境或者遐想里最为渴求之人。就下意识地顺从了对方的意愿。  
兄长勾起一个和煦的笑容，再次抓起几粒鱼食。“你生在许昌，是不知道老宅中有一大片鱼塘，里面生着很多肥美的鲶鱼。”他再次往水里抛洒了些，不顾自己的兄弟稍微变色的面孔，“但后来到处以鲤为贵，鲶鱼也从我们周遭消失了……”  
一时间他有些目瞪口呆，仿佛更远处那片深色的水域中，有一个巨大的黑色影子应声朝他们这边窥视。司马昭忽然间想从这男人旁抽身而去，但最终他止住了自己的畏惧。没有办法，他还是不愿意留下兄长一个人窝在母亲的故居里，似乎随时他都会被那满腔遗恨的妇人召唤而去。  
于是他握住了兄长的手腕，那同面颊一般雪白之地却异常的寒冷，让次子无端打了个寒颤。司马师的体温出奇的低，就像故事里的那些鲶鱼。

“你在骗我吧？”司马昭的手指在那皓腕之上捏出了印记来，他死死盯着那双琉璃一般的眼睛，似乎想从里面看出一些玩笑之后得逞的戏谑，只是他的兄长却对此保持缄默，“你离开河内的时候也就一岁，哪里会记得老宅有片鱼塘呢？”  
对方抬起了眉头，并不急于将手腕从他掌中抽离。  
“就当我是在胡说吧，那么我再讲一件你应当知道的事……你还记得尚伯父最后一次来府中的场景吗？”  
这是个遥远的名字，留在司马昭心中的只有一缕朦胧的幽影，在他还未长成、并不知人事的年纪里，夏侯尚代表了某种不可逾越的美丽。后来，这一容止之衡终被其子息所打破，当年太初刚入清谈圈，几乎使雒阳万人空巷，即使是官仕之中，也不乏在下朝后匆匆赶去机辩之地一睹英容的人。然而父子的风彩却是截然不同的，阿玄是玄谈的宗主，他的父亲却是在烽火中往来的将军。  
武人，应当早看淡了死生二字。  
可司马昭所能想起的，却是黄初六年的暮春，那是个如今日一般芳菲俱尽的四月，病重的昌陵乡侯上门拜访刚从许昌归雒的司马懿。  
夏侯尚不算府中的常客，但他的容貌绝对让人过目不忘。当那憔悴的男人站在正堂的青檐之下时，就像园中那些落英一般，勾起年少次子的恻隐之心。  
“那之后不久，大哥便迎娶了夏侯氏。”他不能忘记自己一夜之间发现玩伴成了嫂子的震撼，他原以为旧日那些约定不过是嬉戏罢了。“尚伯父想将女儿托付给良人吧。”  
说罢，他自己都觉得难以置信，不仅媛容红颜薄命，她的哥哥也与兄长成了陌路。难怪父亲会在提起太初时，常有叹息。  
“其实那日，尚伯父还告诉了父亲一个秘密。”司马师再次讲目光投向了池水。夕阳只余下最后一丝生机，它用血浸染着空中的云，似乎还不想就此落幕。不过徒劳。“先帝在派人绞死他的爱妾之后，还让人拔光了那年轻女子的所有牙齿。”  
兄长继续用他平静的声色道来这桩陈年旧案，但年轻的将军却被吓得心惊肉跳。他没有忘记掌中的手腕，下意识地用力将哥哥拉近一些。世子并没有责怪次弟的粗鲁，尽管他不得已斜倚着司马昭，夹杂碎雪的长发像盛夏招摇的水藻，散落在席上——却叫他能想像征南大将军归家时发现心爱之人残躯的那一幕，那女子的头发也是这样散落着，满嘴的鲜血，再也不能美貌如昔。先帝不仅要褫夺一个鲜活的生命，还要剥掉那赢走挚友所有爱欲的昳丽。他被这嫉妒吓坏了，但是兄长依旧用那沉毅内敛的目光看着他，就像在安抚他的所有恐惧。  
“……为，为什么？”  
司马师重整了坐姿，又以一副自矜的仪容面对他的胞弟。刹那间，金乌彻底西沉，天地也在弥漫的夜色中逐渐沉睡过去。世子半晌才回答道：“我也是后来才听说：民间有巫术，将淫女之齿埋在门前，便可保夫妻恩爱如一。”他彻底显示出一派嘲弄来，似乎将先帝的愚蠢当成餐后的饴糖。兄长将盛鱼食的碗放远，再用白绸净手后，把香炉挪近自己。“方士误君啊。”  
荒唐的故事。次子也不知该说什么，只觉得那无辜被害的女子死的可笑。但幸好夏侯尚不是负心人，后来即使面对先帝的痛哭流涕，他也未改同穴之志。  
司马昭这下唏嘘不已，他又情不自禁地抬头看向了兄长，揣测自己有没有托付错了人？不过瞬间他便明了答案——  
——他的哥哥永远也不会辜负他的期待。  
“……所以，你那里还存着什么故事呢？”

司马师有些疑惑地皱起眉头，这让他显得异常专注；而被这种凝视所投射的对象从中得到了一点微妙的满足感，像是被梦境所触碰。  
“你自龆龀之年开始，便喜欢听故事。”兄长一边说着一边敲打着自己久坐的腿，他的弟弟很少能看见他如此放松的姿态。“但那时候，你总嫌我讲得索然无味，不如几位叔叔。”  
他连忙摇起头来。“小时候我觉得他们口中的更精彩，后来才发现是叔叔们总添油加醋，觉得我好骗呗！”  
直率的懊恼引来了世子一声轻笑，他很少真心地、因为快乐而绽开笑靥，如今却平静地勾起嘴角。这很难得，司马昭想到，上古周幽王烽火诸侯、汉武帝千金买笑，大概就是此等心境了。  
不过被他逗乐的“美人”也不过刹那莞尔，随即便又想起了另一些事，重新正色起来。“元姬那边还好吧？”  
便是满腹欢喜的武人也镇定了下来，他想起自己那在葬礼上被发现怀孕的妻子，还有注定看不到祖母的胎儿……于是谨慎地看向自己的兄长。  
“内子这边还好，倒是让大嫂得几头跑。”  
司马师“嗯”了一声，最了解他的胞弟也听不出里面有什么多余的东西。由于天色渐暗，他们吩咐守在屋外的下人们将母亲故居的正堂收拾出来，二人并无忌讳，设香添灯，再让侍女们奉来茶水与夕食。胞弟自诩行伍中人，平时以餐饭为重，少吃半顿都得暴跳如雷；那次陪兄长和母亲挨饿，已是破天荒的事。今天下午却顾着听男人口中的故事，直至饥肠辘辘，自然也不在保守的大哥前拘束了。  
看着还能狼吞虎咽的壮年将领，世子眼中浮上难言之色，他终究是放不开的，不管是他的身体，还是所遵守的礼节，全叫司马师不能像胞弟般开怀畅食。他依旧用那缓慢的仪态用餐，似一只猫不发出任何多余声响。  
在饭桌上说话总是不雅的，但司马昭还是不甘冷落：“我算了算，那孩子应该出生在正月，恰好在兄长的生辰左右。”  
手捏纤细的筷箸、不带半分颤动，他幽冷的眼睛里倒映这屋中的蜡炬，似有粲然流光。到明年的元月，他已至不惑，可不管是世途还是子息都还陷在迷雾之中。  
“若可以的话，还请兄长为他取小字。”  
他点头作答，以示心底当真已无半分的芥蒂。  
“兄长一时想不起什么故事的话，我这里倒有个藏起来的秘密——恰好是关于正月的。”次子舔了舔自己被油脂涂得红亮的嘴唇，他简单拿盂内的香汤漱口后，接着就描述起来。“那是我第一次陪父亲戍守西疆，恰逢上元嘉节，便独自溜出军营、夜游长安城。”  
那大概还是少年时候的故事吧，当司马昭谈起自己的大胆举措时，整张脸都发着光。他的哥哥宁静地注视着他，深知这些快乐和他无关，仅仅出于年少轻狂者的回忆；但在雒阳的困兽听来，每个奇谈都是值得艳羡的。“那时我走在长安街上，面对通宵达旦的壮美灯火，心想汉时的西京该有多么的辉煌。却忽然被一个方士拦下。”他卖了个关子，用期待的眼神看着那同样注视他的年长之人，“他告诉我——长安，我还要会来很多次，但最后一次却是亢龙有悔之时。”  
若说是谶言，便太过残酷。何况亢龙有悔，他能够至高到何处才盈极必亏呢？  
然而听故事的人却叹了口气。“人言道：世事无常。想当年霸王沉舟入秦关，何等风光？不过数载，便吹箫散楚、自刎乌江。”他拿幽冷的神情打量了下自己的弟弟，又捧起洁白的绢布擦去唇上指尖根本不存在的污渍。“所以啊，子上，你也不一定就无腾飞之时。”

司马昭也是有满腹野望的人，但兄长在前，他还是得多几分思量和顾忌。只见正坐之人一副云淡风轻的模样，可眼睛里却藏着寒芒。他也只能以听不懂来假饰自己。  
“飞黄腾达不一定就是好事，你看夏侯太初虽被大将军所眷顾……如今不过骑虎难下。”  
他是故意提起这疏远的旧人，心愿能将那把火给逼出来——如此想见自矜的男人被剥离甲壳后的真实面目，凭他自己是做不到了，于是，次子便想借曾经的春魇来助其一臂之力。舞阳侯世子的表现不算辜负他殷切的心意，即使只是眉眼刹那的鳞光，像是一条鲶鱼在水下反转时带来的瞬间明灭，也足够他为之欣喜若狂了。  
就在他以为兄长要说什么的时候，却被仆人打断。下人告诉他们傅家公子来访，正在前院等候世子。这下，即使他有再多的心思也没时间一一施展，只能随兄长同去迎接。  
傅嘏不算是稀客，也并非身世显赫，却得到两位主人的一同接见，足见其密切。他身着几乎隐入长夜的鸦青色袍，孑然立在院中，大有鹰停鹤栖之象。他与司马家兄弟相互致礼后，才解释其迟来的缘由。  
“……鄙人刚从大将军处辞行，若立即与太傅往来密切，恐为子元惹来麻烦。”  
其实司马师并不介意。他与兰石心意相接，不会想不到这点；但当他看到这人踩着一地落英从外面走近时，男人还是不由得加快了脚步。来客展眉一笑，而后询问到老太傅的病情。三人在步入张夫人的灵堂前，不免又是一番叹息。  
拜别好友的母亲后，傅嘏没有立即作别，他也没什么过度忌讳的心思，与兄弟俩跪在一起，就近说话。“我有句话想对子元说，却又觉得不妥当。”  
司马昭好奇地将视线转向自己的大哥，发现男人亦是十分意外。兰石的话，没什么不当讲的。世子直截了当地开口，却让一向面带笑意的来客蹙起眉毛，看来，他的确心下藏着些隐忧。  
“子元，斯人已逝，我知你一向孝顺，却不想你就此消沉。”  
咦。他万万没有想到兰石会这样看兄长，差点就将口中的惊异漏了出来。幸好，已在庙堂和沙场摸爬滚打多年的次子还不至于像幼年那般迟钝。在调整了呼吸后，武将开便意识到那下面荒唐的地方：大哥与这往来密切的客人间，多少有他触及不到部分，只是不知，兄长是决意向对方透露一些真切的心意，还只是装腔作势。然而，在一旁观看的司马昭还是在自己的舌头上尝到了一些酸涩的味道。  
他以为披麻戴孝的中护军会反驳傅氏的疑虑，但男人从不是他可以轻易揣摩的。  
“在接下来的一年中，我会在北邙山上结草为庐，为母亲祈福。”  
灵堂一时间静的出奇，似乎所有人的舌头都被收走。司马昭以为兄长在开玩笑，但在母亲的棺椁前头，他的哥哥又怎么会说妄语呢？可他的满腹疑问都被傅嘏抢先了，这文雅的名门之后几乎一下就僵住，颤抖地抓住兄长的手问道：为什么？  
他忽然想起这位客人的一件旧事来：兰石曾与荀令君幼子有些交情。当奉倩为亡妻分钗断带之时，他也曾劝过，对方却执意而为，未几便魂消命殒；如今听到兄长的决定，必然也记起前尘旧怨，害怕得想讨个说法来。  
然而，被质问之人却依旧淡定，将友人的手反握在自己掌中。“兰石，别担心。”兄长的声音明显带着蛊惑之意，只有眼睛冰冷、坚硬若磐石，“我自然不会辜负你的期待。”又是几句蜜语甜言，直至把这清贵的客人送走，才吐出一番气来。  
“千秋大计，从来不急在一时。”  
世子的眼神忽然转向在他身后沉默而立的胞弟，面上还残留着他刚才显露的热忱温度。  
“我为母亲守孝之时，还望你能照顾好家人。”  
太傅痴呆卧床，世子荒山守坟，只有个从小混迹疆场的武夫看门，似乎司马家真的要从此消沉——这就是你想要经营的假象吗？以待来日暴起一击，引得雒阳腥风血雨，将整个天下都玩弄于鼓掌之中。他将兄长的计划基本看清，一腔惊叹，又似入魔般着迷。随后，他又想起兰石的反应来，连他都想得到的问题，心思缜密的文士会猜不透大哥的局吗？不，当然不是。但来客也和他一般为个冷血的恶鬼魂牵梦萦。  
“对了，子上，”在回到母亲身边时，兄长对他低声嘱咐道；“我可能没法在小侄子出生时亲自前来相贺，对不起。”  
男人又在烛光下陷入自我的静谧之中，旁观的胞弟很难将面前这个双目微阖、沉稳清平的身影同那些可怖的阴谋联系起来。他忽然意识到，为什么司马师要故意误读兰石的心意——恐怕如此才能活得更轻松一些。

宵禁过后夜色浓如墨，次子跪在灵前打了个哈欠，他偷瞄端坐在那里的男人，怀疑自己的兄长是不是已化作了顽石。此刻，耳边传来了翅膀扇动的噪声，司马昭定睛一看，一只磷蛾急匆匆地从眼前闪过，随即扑向兄长旁边的白蜡。那蛾罗不过几番盘旋，便被烛炬烧去了翅膀，落入将要凝固的蜡油里，再也无从复起。  
没来由的，他心底泛起不祥的预兆来，却未及时注意那跪在灵前的男人已站了起来，待他回神，兄长已悄无声息地走近他身侧。司马昭大吃一惊，差点跌倒在地上。  
“哥！走路有点声音好吗？”他后怕地瞟了眼盛着母亲遗骸的棺材，虽然连她的一片衣角都看不见，但张夫人因病痛的折磨而枯瘦如猿猴的脸却始终萦绕在他心底。在她咽气后，明明见过无数断肢残躯的将军，却怎样也无法克制对那具冰冷尸体的怖意……母亲和兄长，从某种意义上来讲，是这个家某些恐慌和紧张的源头。  
然而司马师并没有理睬他。仍是睁大了眼睛、盯着门看，背光的脸呈现诡异的蓝色。  
“你来了。”  
明明是低沉又柔软的嗓音，却叫跪坐在席上的听众吓得跳了起来：这下他到真以为是兄长看见什么幽魂一类的东西……但下一秒，次子忽然察觉他是在对着门外的东西说话，便连忙转身护在中年男子的身前。他终于看清使他血亲入魔之物——那是个浑身包裹在黑衣之中的男人！  
在这世上，竟然真有能无声无息潜入太傅宅院的武士。身为将领的司马昭顿生杀意。  
可是兄长拍了拍他肌肉绷紧的肩膀，在他的示意下，黑衣人走近了灯火、并逐渐显露出真实面貌来。  
“是你？”次子问得咬牙切齿，仿佛对方是只青面獠牙的妖怪。然而事实大相径庭，那是一张被风霜雕琢后却依旧昳丽的脸，眉眼间还带着三分艳气，仿佛刚从温柔乡中归来。昔日他尚未发迹，便以绝色动西京。但落在司马昭眼里，再加上那些嗜酒贪欢的传言，此人却像是天生就烙印了罪孽。他转头去看自己的兄长，仿佛不相信他们还有干系。  
不过舞阳侯世子是无暇顾及自己胞弟的情绪，他霜雪做的脸竟然带了一点笑意。  
石苞跪在司马师的阴影之中，温顺地如洛阳城内用来载仕女娇娥的小马驹。真是不可思议，明明他是一把以屠宰闻名的利刃。“末将来迟，还请世子赎罪。”  
兄长命他起身，又亲自带他完成送别司马氏主母的仪礼。在这套优雅的送别中，客人展现出不可思议的笨拙来，但舞阳侯世子却无半分不耐。二人唱和般的沉默令旁观的第三人极度不适，他已经在心底怀疑起大哥与他的神秘朋友有什么约定俗成的肢体密码，借着仪式来传达和交流……无由的猜测使胞弟稍微心平气和了一些，此刻他们终于说话了。  
“前些日子，我从夫人那里得来一卷珍贵的乐谱，可惜还未寄给仲容……”司马师身姿挺拔，站在比他还要高一截的武将面前，也无半分懈怠。听他们说起音律，次子自然觉得无聊透顶，可就在他唉声叹气的时候，注意到石苞朝他古怪地看了一眼。“舍弟于风雅之事相当粗疏，你不必担忧他听后会不乐意。”  
听罢主人的解释，来客赶紧点头。“但凡世子寄来的谱，末将均已融会贯通。”  
戴孝之人的脸渐渐爬上笑意，他病态的喜悦让旁观者生出疑惑，却只见他从灯炬通明处往胞弟身上一瞥，有些不言而喻的味道。司马昭觉得自己似乎明白了一些东西，却又似乎什么都不明白，只能继续听他们讨论音乐。几句谜语过后，兄长才又点到次子的名字。“阿昭，你刚才不是提过长安的方士吗？我记得仲容也有一个类似的故事。”  
石苞忽然表现得惶恐起来，他转身朝被冷落的男人行礼致歉，才说出自己的故事：“还请二公子莫要笑话我……卑职少年时曾做过一个梦，梦里我还在赶车，一连换了三匹马才抵达目的地。次日醒来，恰好遇见西市有方士算命，便上前解梦。那方士大概是个骗子，张口便说卑职有富贵之相，却要侍奉三位主人……”  
司马昭冷着脸“啊”了一声，觉得自己大概更有仇视此人的理由了。在他锋利的眼神中，叙述者越发不自在起来，略作停顿便反驳道。  
“……可我并不相信他的话，因为像我这样的出身，一生能遇见一个贵人就已满足了。”  
他的话音最后藏了半分凄凉，让司马昭想起多年前从城尾那些廉价的娼寮路过时，偶然听到的琵琶声。当时他和同僚们正纷纷捂着鼻子、从烂泥间赶路，却纷纷被那精妙的弹奏所吸引。尚且年轻的他十分惊讶在这样残破肮脏的地段，还有如此仙乐，身边的公子只蔑笑着说那一定是石苞所奏。由此，这个男人在他的映像中就和那些烂泥混杂在了一起，加上父亲曾在他们面前数落过其人的不检点，他便渐渐遗忘那浑如天赐的琵琶技艺。  
“待明年复职，还请仲容赐我一首琵琶。”  
司马师抛弃自己所开启的话题，他和胞弟或许真是心有灵犀，都想到了一块儿去，石苞像来时那样无声的离去，就连次子也无法揣摩对方究竟如何躲过巡视的宿卫。待武将关上门后，才发现兄长已坐回了席上，正拿一只长钗拨弄起了灯花。“今晚不会有客人了吧？”年轻一些的男子边抱怨边同他坐到一处，斜撑着肩膀看世子静谧的侧脸。他听见哥哥嗯了一声，在发现这人又不打算理自己的时候，下意识地拿肩膀抵了一下对方。“你们一开始说的肯定不是什么音乐吧？”  
原以为这次对方也会让他自个儿去猜，却没想到兄长朝他含睇一笑，仿若尸骨堆里开出了花。“不，我们实际上在讨论归宿，”他忽然朝母亲的棺椁看去，眼睛里依旧是一片琉璃海，“不过要完整地说出来就太长了，那不是今晚要讲的故事了。”


	7. 魂颠梦倒 (师)

他常常怀疑自己活在梦境之中，或者说是梦栖息于真实的生活，指导着他行事与决断。  
在他还年幼的时候，他总是记不住那些在半晚潜入他脑子里的东西，可当他初次来到雒阳、正在床上为第二天的探险所辗转反侧的夏夜，他第一次记住了自己睡着后的世界。  
“我梦到了我们在东周的宫殿里跳舞，那些青面獠牙的野兽从墙上冰冷张望，红宝石镶嵌的眼睛正贪婪地觊觎活人的快乐……当然，你跳得最好，像是一只不知疲倦的白鹤，等到最后我只能喘着气看你跳。你是那么的精力充沛，从白玉的高台上一跃而下，拉着我在雕梁画栋间穿梭，可在这个时候，正当我们正放声大笑，四周的一切却突然改变了……那些巍峨的楼宇瞬间塌陷，露出外面灰白的天色；壁画无光，连野兽都只剩下了黄金作的骨骸——如此年幼的两个人竟然在一片残垣断瓦里纵乐！可是我并不害怕呀，因为你在那废墟之中找到了一条开满芄兰的路，我们一起从那不可思议的花径穿过……在那路的尽头，有一座琼玉琳琅堆积的小山，我认出那是一堆礼器。由于父亲的影响，我对这些很感兴趣，冲上去查看那些璜与璋，却发现在玉器下面还藏着一张人脸。”  
他停止了叙述，任由同他并肩骑马的伙伴来评价这个荒唐却有些令人发憷的梦，在一切期待的背后，是他对于自我预言的怀疑；可惜对方并没有询问他最关心的问题，只是指指那个兴高采烈地、已经骑到在他们前面的少年。  
“你的梦里准没有你弟弟吧？”  
喔。他扫兴地瞅瞅前面那个惹事精，心里抱怨着母亲一定要他把阿昭带出来的要求。不过他的伙伴已经察觉了他的疑惑，在避而不谈的微笑中，委婉地化解了他的郁结之处。随后他们聊了一些不那么沉重的话题，直到来到真正的东周废墟时，他的心情都算不错。今日的天气比前几日都更为凉爽，金乌赐予北国人民一点微末的仁慈，他和夏侯玄一路讨论着脑子里对于那遥远时代的印象，一面看着自己的弟弟拿御赐的匕首挖掘着泥土。  
但这份恬静很快就被刺耳的尖叫所打破——是胞弟的喊声，那让他这个年长的胞亲立刻紧张起来，冲向了正在狼嚎的阿昭。  
“哥，那里有死人！”  
顿时，他的心沉入了海底，梦境所带给他的恐怖卷土重来，这时候，他的伙伴也赶了过来，身后是那群原本在休息的家仆。不顾阿昭的拉扯，像是被魇住了一样，他独自前去查看那具尸骸。他知道自己这个举动很古怪，但凡常人遇到这种事一定会避开，可他却无法抑制内心的冲动。  
他看到了，在阿昭撇下的匕首边，一颗还戴着金冠的头骨从浅浅的土坑里显现出来，金冠上的绿松石还完整得很。他松了一口气，小心翼翼从那尸骨边上取回了胞弟的刀。  
“他可能已经死了上百年了，对你毫无威胁。”他将刀交给弟弟身边的仆人，“你还要那东西吗？”指的就是将这小少年吸引而去的金冠和宝石。  
阿昭的头摇的十分坚决，但恐惧已从那双圆眼睛里褪去，剩下的只有一种莫名的兴奋。见到弟弟的表现，他不由得笑起来，然后看向一旁有些凝重的夏侯玄。  
“是你梦中的那张脸吗？”  
他摇摇头。“绝对不是。”

第一个被记住的梦之后过了很久，他都没有从睡眠中得到什么，直到夏侯尚来将自己的女儿托付那夜，他才再次发掘出了下一个梦。  
那晚征南将军是乘着马车而来，这让跟随父亲前来接待的长子很是惊异，因为这向来不吝啬于跨马示俊的男人竟已经病到了这样的境地。他盯着那青色的眼圈、失色的嘴唇，一股寒风将春日的软红扫落在地。  
可就在他未来的岳父备受煎熬的时刻，他竟然做了第二个梦。  
媛容喜欢荡秋千，他就在后面推着，在女孩的催促声里一次又一次地将她推往更高处。就在那无休止地欢笑中，她竟然飞到了空中去！  
他在后面吼着未婚妻的姓名，急冲冲地跑去接她，可是媛容竟然就此消失不见，而落在他掌中的只有一枝芍药。他不知如何是好，恰在此刻，一群下人将他拖到屋中去，替长子换成昏礼的衣裳。  
昏礼很奇怪，没有按照仪式的顺序来，当新郎就这么站在玉堂之中时，众人发出热烈的喝彩，却无人发现这里没有女方。他就抱着那朵粉红的芍药进入了洞房。  
他小心翼翼地将媛容变成的花放在了桌上，而门外是陌生宾客无休止的谈笑，他有些气愤了：为昏礼当日没有新娘而气愤，却又同时感到不可思议。为了保护他的妻子，少年新郎找来一个精美的瓷瓶，又用清水培养，没想到过了不久那朵芍药边上却生出了新的花苞。他莫名的欣喜起来，将花瓶抱在怀里，就看到花枝侧面又钻出了一个苞芽……他察觉到不对是枝上出现第四个新生命时，芍药的颜色开始暗淡，竟有凋落的迹象。他的喜悦变成了担忧，却又看着花枝结出一个又一个的新蕾……他终于害怕了，拿剪刀剪断了所有的花，除了最初那一朵已经凋零、枯萎的芍药，然后转身将它放到床上。  
床变成了一具棺材。  
不久后，当他真的同媛容结婚时，把自己这个梦告诉了她。夏侯徽正在问他自己用的玛瑙耳珰好不好看，听到这个故事，她笑得差点扯痛了耳垂。  
“我想成为花，”她跑过去打开了窗子，而她同样年轻的丈夫也跟过来抱住她纤细的肩膀。“你看，它们都朝着太阳长呢！”  
那时他还不太懂得家庭中的琐事，他们虽同样年少，可在媛容明媚的性格下已掩藏着一些忧虑，她已明白婚姻里的欺骗与背叛，情感的脆弱和变幻。当花多好呢，只朝着太阳生长便好，不用理会人世的一切。  
所以在她去世后，他和她的胞兄一起将她埋在了长满花的山坡上。她沉睡的容颜就像梦中的那枝芍药一般，永远的刻在脑海中。之后的两任妻子都不曾入梦过，吴氏同他的性情实在相背，连回忆都不想分给她；而徽瑜呢，他和羊夫人相遇时，两个人的心里都已装满了自己的东西。况且——徽瑜并不需要他的梦。

他又做了一个梦，当梦醒时分，窗外的天空已经黑了下来，幸好炉中的炭火还没有熄灭，不然他将成为家族中唯一被冻死在书房的笑柄。等他定定神，才发现房间里不止他一人，他那出征西蜀的父亲不知何时已经归家，正坐在他对面的席上借炉火观书。  
“我儿何以堕落如此？”  
父亲已过半百，声音却洪亮无比，带有久历沙场之人的戾气。他闻声瞬间端坐，用恭敬地姿势同他抗衡。司马懿观他神情肃然，竟温和了下来，叹口气后，同长子交代起迫在眉睫的事务。  
“……如今蜀中贼相暴亡，魏室大患已除，陛下必有一番宽赦。机遇在望，你可要好生把握。”  
他从桌上递来一支貂尾簪，长子明了，双手接过。  
“我虽驱敌安邦，但今后日子不会太顺；子元躬身凤阙，还有一番苦头要吃。”  
吃一堑长一智，他不会再令父亲失望的。“行在宫中，我自当宁静守性，如履薄冰。”  
司马懿点头，取了架上的裘袄便大步离去，只留下长子在屋内思考。但他并非如父亲所想为来日所忧心，亦非雀跃，因为他方才的梦境已给出了答案。  
在这个梦中，他是一个捕鱼人，在东海之滨撒网，一开始只能捕获一些小鱼。同行者皆安慰他、并劝他离开，可他不死心，将小鱼中色彩鲜艳的和着腥臭的脏腑一同作饵，渐渐这个方法便捕上来一些大鱼。同行者皆称赞他的功绩，又以收获丰盛为借口劝他离开，但他还是坚持要捞更大的鱼。于是他将之前捕获的所有战利品的肚子都剖开，一同撒入了海中，他看着那片瞬间变得暗红的海水，近乎颤栗地等待……许久之后，果然有巨大的猎物在他的网里挣扎，他捞上来一看，竟然是一条小龙！

“中护军梦见了什么？”  
他醒来时是在一张陌生的床上，素帐之中弥漫着淡雅的香气，却不是家人会用的味道。待他眨眨眼睛后，才想起今晨浑浑噩噩地闯入了傅宅，是兰石收留了他。  
转头去看正在窗边观尺素的朋友，那文弱的男人正穿着燕居的旧袍，淡漠的疏离写在清秀的脸上。客人不由得皱起眉头，询问对方为何知道自己做了梦？  
“因为你一直在梦呓，”傅嘏轻声叹了口气，那种陌生的疏离终于淡去，朋友走过来帮助中护军整理着自己的衣裳——当然，他现在所身着的并非是他在山间夜游时已破碎污脏的那些，而是这间宅院主人的。客人高大的身躯穿上那些冷峭的素纱袍实际有些“捉襟见肘”。“子元，你究竟梦到了什么呢？”  
若在往常，他是不会回应兰石的，可是现在的他迫切地需要一个温柔的人来倾听他的罪恶。  
“我获得了两件宝物，一把宝刀，一只白鹤。可惜白鹤孤傲，不愿顾我。我只能驾驭那把刀去。谁知使用之时宝刀竟伤了我——你猜我最后如何处置它们？”  
他饶有兴味地笑起来，自诩必然是个丑陋至极的冷笑，不然为何兰石会垂下头去，避开他的眼睛。  
“我拿那刀去割了白鹤的喉咙。”他饮下桌上的清水后，看向窗外荫绿的草木，夏虫的鸣叫已经传入他耳间。“而后掷刀入湖，埋鹤于丘。”  
傅嘏向他递来一封信，一边叹息一边评价道：“真是个悲伤的故事。”  
不。他慷慨地解释着。这是个得偿所愿的美梦。

某日他在办公时，忽然看到夏侯玄走进他的书房。  
他拼命睁大那只剩下的眼睛，簇拥着身上的锦衣将面前这个一身风霜的男人打量清楚。虽在仲秋，但大将军病体难支，竟已用了火炉。  
只见那人端坐在前，发与肌肤皆烨烨生辉，服冠俨然，眉目周正。“我自长安归来，当向大将军述职。”  
他觉得自己是疯了，抑或被魔物所惑，竟然看到明明已经死去的故人。可惜面前的太初是如此的真实，姿态矜傲，正大仙容，又有哪个魑魅魍魉能幻化出呢？  
即使是他也无法立刻叫这玉树离开。更何况，他心底还怀着不绝的焰火。沉声问道：“太初为何而来？”  
故人面露异样的神情，但他们已有很漫长的日子不曾说话，所以相持各自的威仪。“天子诏我还朝，命在下继羊太常之后接任职务。大将军竟不知情？”  
他真切地恐惧起来。记忆中是羊耽继夏侯氏，怎么成了太初接他妻子从父的位置？  
“……羊太常怎么了？”  
接下来，他便得到更加疑惑的眼神，夏侯玄似乎在看一个疯子。  
“太常不幸病逝，还是大将军为他上书求来追封的。”  
有这样的事吗？他记不得了，羊耽的死亡于他来说毫无映像，他记得的只是人们口中东市的血，和对面这人临刑的英姿。他听说自己的几个女儿都跑去送了他们的舅舅，连桃符都被羊祜抱去，为此他还和徽瑜起了争执。但羊氏一言道破他心底的懦弱和恶毒来，转头便耀武扬威地离去。然后没过多久他便接受了除去目瘤的手术，直到现在，他仍在痛苦的边缘徘徊……所以，到底什么才是真相呢？他到底有没有对夏侯玄下手呢？  
沉思过后，男人试探道：“我前几日小憩时做了个梦，太初想听听吗？”  
这样的应答必在夏侯玄的意料之外，所以他迟疑了一会儿才点头，或许是他在考虑是否该拒绝来自大将军的邀请。  
“我梦见自己亲手割下你的头，然后抱着它回到家里，放在榻前，日日观赏。”他说完这句话便看了看对面的表情，只见这旧日雒阳的玄宗竟无一点异色，坦然得似乎在心底笑话他的妄想。“可不知为何，你的头颅数日不腐，于是我便想到那剩下的肢体部分，是不是也完美如昔呢？及夜，我一人跨马出城，来到埋尸之处。”  
可惜太初还是没有一点反应，为此，他变得无端的焦躁。火焰在他的肺腑狠狠烧灼起来，他跨过堆满书卷的长案，将那人光洁的脖颈握在掌中。夏侯玄还是没有反应，只拿同样的目光看着他，却又仿佛并未在看他。心中的恨意与渴望翻涌着，就像荒野上多日未进食的狼，他将这棵玉树摧折在席间，便看到对方歪掉的乌袷下藏着的玉簪，大将军顺手将它拔了下来，横在那人光洁的下巴。  
“待我挖开那寒酸的坟茔，里面被匆匆掩藏的尸身竟只剩下了衣冠和白骨……可我怎么能就此罢手呢，于是我把一副残骨也带回家中——现在，它就在我的床上，你有没有兴趣去看看呢？”  
他从未觉得面前之物会是夏侯玄，就像大将军不曾怀疑自己已经杀死了他一样。纵使他已病入膏肓，失魂落魄，也绝对不可能忘记在听闻对方死讯时那种跃动的快乐。  
然而太初却打掉了他手里簪子，以及并不困难地推开他枯瘦的身体。“大将军若想同在下开玩笑，大可不必用这样下流的恐吓。”他走到门口去，一边走时不忘整理自己的衣襟。“如今你的心头大患该是淮南毌丘俭，怎么，大将军已经病得记不得东征之事？”  
他想起等会儿便要出征了，顾不得夏侯玄在，便匆匆地跑去了卧室，要更衣。于是在家人古怪的眼神中，在沉沉夜色里穿上了兵甲，一直坐到天明。等他出发时，望见送行的人群里有个孤高的身影，太初处在其中，没有任何一点异样。他虽然未展露悲喜，可这一次，那双深邃的眼睛却永远地定格在自己的身上。被凝视的荣膺，大将军想到，等他回到雒阳，他会好好弄明白这一切。

等他从无限的渊壑中爬出来时，已经感觉不到任何疼痛了，他所感觉得到的是自己的手被握住，那人温热的气息喷在的腕节。于是他睁开了那只剩下的眼睛，用最后一点力气端详他的继承人。  
胞弟的眼睛红得像鲜血，却没有眼泪，见他苏醒，也用平常的腔调呼唤着他。在这千钧一发之际，他竟有欲望诉说一下垂死时的梦境，那些被他遗忘的过去，那些模糊的面孔，都在梦中被翻了出来，似乎在指导他该在最后关头该做什么。  
他知道军帐中还有其他人在，那急促的抽气属于还年少的钟会……但大将军已经看不见了，他唯一可以注视的只有阿昭。  
“你知道该做什么，”男人气若游丝，却维持着最后的理智和体面。他感觉到子上的手越来越紧，仿佛要攥住他即将消散的魂魄。如果能做到，他此刻该对弟弟展露平素的讥笑，嘲弄这薄情的天地和自己。“而我早就被埋入北邙山了。”  
最后一秒，他看到弟弟的盔甲上反射出自己的影子，如今，他终于明白那张被玉石埋藏的脸是谁的了。


	8. 青头鸡（师昭）

世语及魏氏春秋并云：此秋，姜维寇陇右。时安东将军司马文王镇许昌，徵还击维，至京师，帝於平乐观以临军过。中领军许允与左右小臣谋，因文王辞，杀之，勒其众以退大将军。已书诏于前。文王入，帝方食栗，优人云午等唱曰："青头鸡，青头鸡。"青头鸡者，鸭也。帝惧不敢发。文王引兵入城，景王因是谋废帝。

新拜的征西将军自接征召以来，便马不停蹄地还兵洛阳，秋日天高气爽，他却在马上赶得一身是汗。眼见万里邙山近在眼前，思归之心亦如火焰般灼烧。他离开时，伊洛两岸杨柳初新，马蹄踏处，碎雪飞溅。元姬抱着千秋，和羊夫人、桃符一齐到城头送他。他还记得总角的长乐亭侯递到手中的柳条，岐嶷幼子拥着白羊裘，清口唱骊歌。司马昭实在爱他，也不顾左右，便把桃符抱来马上。“你且陪二叔到洛水处，再将你还给你母亲。”哪儿知岁月飞逝，再还京已是万象凋敝。  
未想刚到外郭，来宣旨的人已恭候多时。天子命他即刻率兵过平乐观，而征西将军则登楼赴宴。  
司马昭自然朗声拜谢，宦臣看他面色无虞，暗地里松口气。  
大军又向城内进发，到了百姓夹道、四周喧哗时，他的司马裴秀低声提点：“将军孤身赴会，在下只怕是场鸿门宴。”  
男人却无半分畏惧，他微收缰绳，退与帐下谋士身边。  
“季彦别怕，天子虽忌我兄弟威势，却应当知道共御外敌的道理；即使今上失德，左不过我一人去死。你们这些掾属自然有大将军照顾。”裴秀见他豁达如斯，也不知是喜是忧，叹口气随他去了。  
至平乐观，司马昭吁声勒马，振臂一挥，十万大军当即驻步。皇帝在平乐观上望着，只见一条长龙穿过洛阳街巷，甲光粼粼，磅礴浩荡，怎么也不见其尾。他本就畏惧司马兄弟，如今见到弟弟在军中的势力，更是举棋不定，不知如何在诏书上下笔。  
一旁优人心急起来，连唱两声青头鸡，若杜鹃啼血，唱得余人肝肠寸断。只是曹芳始终举棋不定，直到司马昭上楼来，白白错失下诏机会。  
男人身披铠甲，高大威武得不可直视，几步若流星般便逼到天子前头，郑重叩拜。  
“臣征西将军司马昭，参见陛下。”  
曹芳笑着赐他座位，暗中将诏书藏到袖中去。他见将军似乎并不知晓背后筹谋，便请伶人为其斟酒。哪知司马昭这下倒是皱起眉头来。“陛下体恤，臣安敢不从？只是大军待发，臣恐误机要，故而辞酒。”  
天子佯怒：“司马征西，尔好胆量？”  
司马昭见天子发怒，连忙稽首解释起来：“陛下——”  
还未等他多说一个字，后面便传来了一个讽刺的声音。“他胆子再大，也比不过陛下。”男人听了这声音就连忙从地上抬起头，只见一人面着半扇玄铁，身穿柔软罗衣，撩了帘子就走出来。曹芳一见此人，先晃神片刻，忙叫侍从护驾。可是对方比他手脚更麻利，正当皇帝的人马拔剑欲动时，不知藏于何处的暗士闪身而入，连唱歌的优人都不放过，刹那一同被制服了。  
在年轻的天子被缴去武器后，那人缓缓上前，拿苍白可惧的大手往他袖中一搜，没一会儿便拿出诏书来。他仅瞥了一眼，冷淡的脸上旋出微笑来：“这字我认得。”顺手便把还没天子押签的东西塞到亲兵手里。  
见谋算被人彻底看透，天子沉默不语，但接下来那人得寸进尺、还了份大礼。  
“陛下受声色乱心，差点酿成大祸，臣这就清君侧。”  
还不待曹芳出口相救，他佞爱的几位伶人刹那身首异处，青春的鲜血溅在地上，若三月里灼然的桃花。天子这才俨然大怒，痛骂他凶厉至极，不得好死。听者并不生气，他或是顾及自身病痛，所以不将恶言上心，只为叫身边的仆从到后面为圣上整理仪容，待会儿护送回宫，免得被人看去了笑话。  
他这才缓缓走到司马昭面前来，一股药味便钻到将军鼻子里，还有家中书房里常年燃起的炭火味道。露出的半边眼睛平静地垂下，似乎在看他，却又太过无情；那人长且单薄的嘴巴有些病态的嫣红着，动起来像两条细长的鱼：“……你要跪到什么时候？”  
他伸手拉起了将军，如他多年前从家中后院的泥中拉起自己的胞弟。司马昭不比天子明白，他这才动动嘴唇，说出了话：“兄长果真料事如神。”  
可是得了他的赞美，那人并不高兴。相反皱起长眉。“龙争虎斗间竟然孤身赴宴，你这征西将军是怎么当的？”言语中是对背后谋算之人的愤恨，他刚刚在天子面前举重若轻，但是现在兄弟二人得空密谈，他就显出一些劫后余生的阴戾来。司马昭是不害怕的，他方才见大将军撩起帘子出来，心便放到了肚子里。  
“若天子真要害我，于大将军则师出有名，霸业可待。”  
只听大将军呸了一口。他站到高台边，往下一望，见那龙身上的鳞甲整肃，不禁欣然几分。“你此去长安，定要赢回爵位来。”不过他想想，复加一句，“可若是要你九死一生的闯，还是多掂量自己性命吧。”  
司马昭戎马半生，说话最是直来直去，他只觉得对方的言语是雾里看花，也不避讳什么，陡然将他手从旁边拉住。兄长的骨头在他手中抖了抖，而后也握住了。征西将军自然高兴，他离开时因夏侯玄之事和对方闹出隔阂，临行两相无言，而今看他拖着病体来救自己，越想越是满腹柔肠、热血上涌，莽撞地将他拉向自己。  
“我可以为了爵位而活，但是只会为你去死。” 君子一诺，死生契阔。他双手拉着那人瘦削的肩臂，豪情和爱意在心头蔓延，“只是这次大哥不会收到我的死讯——我会带回胜利，一洗前耻。”  
司马师凝视着他，最后哑然失笑：“我祝征西旗开得胜，早日凯旋。”  
将军最后朝他挥了挥手：“我知道你会在洛阳等我。”

蜀将姜维又寇陇右，扬声欲攻狄道。以帝行征西将军，次长安。雍州刺史陈泰欲先贼据狄道，帝曰："姜维攻羌，收其质任，聚谷作邸阁讫，而复转行至此，正欲了塞外诸羌，为后年之资耳。若实向狄道，安肯宣露，令外人知？今扬声言出，此欲归也。"维果烧营而去。会新平羌胡叛，帝击破之，遂耀兵灵州，北虏震詟，叛者悉降。以功复封新城乡侯。


	9. 梦的尽头（师昭）

他看见了父亲。  
老太傅纡金拖紫，梁冠若山，正是诛曹爽后春风得意的模样。司马懿像是一头威严的狮子坐在他的病舆之中，让本就饱受疾病折磨的大将军越加不安起来。父亲审视着他，和昔日的目光如出一辙，仿佛他还是需要教导的孩子，抑或是不如期冀的灾患。  
“你快要死了。”  
父亲的声音是如此洪亮，让他回到了多少年前，从许昌到洛阳，充斥了他整个被严格监管的早春时节。司马懿其实是不怎么爱说话的，但一旦他开始说话，至少对于司马师来说，就意味着一些绝对要被实践的事情。比如他的忍耐，他的困守，他的割舍，他都按照父亲的要求去完成了，除了他如何也无法被抑制的欲望——就像荒原上的野草般春风吹又生，不管是刀刃还是火焰，总是不久就会萌发。  
他还记得那年他在太傅赞叹的目光中控制住洛阳的情势、进而诛杀无道，原本中护军是不必亲自动刀的，他的死士自会送上想要的头颅；然而司马师终究是没能克制住自己，他喜欢白刃与骨肉交媾的声音，也喜爱血从面颊上滑落时的抚慰，他在杀戮中放纵了自己，仅此一次，狂欢在死亡的宴享中。  
提到死亡，父亲所说的话并不让他吃惊，在眼球从伤口里迸发的一刻，自他的血液从止不住到干涸的时候，他便知道北邙离他已不远矣。他早为自己看好了陵墓，并且已做好了身后事的安排。  
所以司马懿的话对他来说不算什么，至少不是话语本身让他感觉到了不安。  
“你不能再活着回到洛阳，任你有连环计和翻云手，再也不能施展！”  
这些姑且算是遗憾吧，司马师攥紧手上的骨头，他得意的时间太短，对于朝堂来说完全只是一瞬流星划过。仅仅只有七年，从高平陵到淮南，他走过的路屈指可数；可就是这刹那光阴，司马氏已成霸府，声赫南北，只要再前进一步便是九锡加身，霸业可待……不过司马师蜷在裘衣之中的手终是放开了，因为他知道，有人会继承他的野望，就像日月轮替、长河东去，他知道有人会完成他的梦想。即使那一切再与他没有干系。战鼓厮杀，天下倾覆，昭穆庙里即使供奉他的名号，他也不会再知道了。  
“你也再看不到子上了。”  
司马师骂了句滚开，并挥走了自己的梦魇。

他又陷入了梦境，为什么西归的路程如此遥远，他来时跨在马上，回去的时候却是缩在车里。与许多下属所想的痛苦焦躁不同，失去痛觉的司马师实际上只觉得乏味：他像是回到了青年时代于永安里漫长等候复起的日子，折磨他的是没有尽头的梦。在那些梦中，他跨越南北，自大海到黄沙，有时煊赫，有时折戟……可等他醒来时，一切都又回到了家里。  
这便是他最害怕事情了，他害怕这一切结束后又成黄粱一梦，不管是罪孽或功绩，都只是困在房间里那个躯壳的心魔。  
现在，他一次又一次在梦里醒来，望着回去的路程，不管是山川还是城镇，陌生感让他开始害怕。为什么洛阳还是没有到？兰石是否还在日夜不休的为他谋策？而士季又是否将他的指令完整传达？这一路实在是太无聊，他的掾属们都顾及他的伤痛而不敢多打搅，可是，司马师即使已经不能动了，也希望能将一切都掌握在手中。  
他从来不知道回师是如此难熬，他想起自己的弟弟，曾经无数次征战的子上，从少年到不惑，究竟熬过了多少次这样的路？在风雪或艳阳下，他有想起过自己吗？  
他肯定有想过他的，就和他在永安里会想起胞弟一样，阿昭没有词作的天赋，但兄长即使是在那些简短的家书中亦能看出他的心意来。司马昭说不出长忆勿相忘这样温柔的语句，他常提到的是自己身体强健和不要家人担心；可他回来之后，就像是一条精力过度充沛的猎犬，和照明死水潭的火炬。  
他年少时的喜怒与嗔怪，司马师还记得清清楚楚。大将军从未告诉过他，他现在发脾气的样子和他孩提时期一模一样；还有他恳求自己不要东征时流下的眼泪，他火焰一般的眸子里闪烁的光芒，兄长近乎下意识地就要为他心软。  
“大将军，到许昌了！”  
他听见钟会的声音向他禀报着，司马师的嘴角诡异地抽搐了一下，他知道自己已走到了梦的尽头。


	10. 当歌（昭会）

咸熙元年，仲夏。  
晋王府大概已成了全天下最热闹的地方，正在休息的相国揉了揉自己的太阳穴，他在命人打开窗户后，看到湖对岸的水榭里那群正在游戏的青年。他们是自己长子的朋友们，都是京中贵胄，不过再是出生金玉，此刻也不过是一群烂醉的凫鹥。  
若是平常，他可能会去败坏那些崽子的兴趣，到他们中走一走，便可以吓坏这些幼稚脆弱的世家子；但是今天，他却忍了下来。原因无它，是因为长子的生辰近了。  
他想起昨夜入寝时元姬的忧虑，他那出生书香门第却节俭的妻子在看到长子房中满满一屋的贺礼后便愁上心头，但是听了她的描述，司马昭产生了某种不安。他属意的次子还太小了，桃符尚且披发执卷，他的长子却已广结盟好，势若北辰。  
他过去一直希望时光过得慢些，然而现在却恨不得桃符快快长大。  
又是一阵欢呼把晋王拉回到现实，清风袭来，他虽看不清那群人的模样，却也能想象那些轻浮又猖狂的嘴脸。如今洛阳浮华风盛，王孙多以丽服红妆为乐，便是穿了袴褶、压了金刀，也要剃须敷粉，点染朱砂。他昔日年轻时，洛阳也有类似的风潮，不过那时上下皆穷极服妖，儿郎们在面目上到无此绝技，常在军旅的他已不习惯；未曾想老了还要遭一轮罪。够了，司马昭点点案牍，勒令身边老仆去叫那些孩子闭嘴。  
未曾想仆人还没出门，湖对岸便传来了一阵琴声，他听了三两节，便又叫那仆人回来。  
仆人不愿猜测他心思，而相国却也闭目不语。  
片刻后，歌声响起，司马昭放在案上的手竟然微微颤抖起来。  
“……秋兰兮青青，绿叶兮紫茎。满堂兮美人，忽独与余兮目成。入不言兮出不辞，乘回风兮载云旗。悲莫悲兮生别离，乐莫乐兮新相知。荷衣兮蕙带，儵而来兮忽而逝。夕宿兮帝郊，君谁须兮云之际？”  
他压抑着嗓子里的震惊，要仆人去请那唱歌之人来。  
过了一会儿，许是仆人终于绕过九曲回廊，歌声戛然而止，那片聒噪的比夏蝉还折磨人的公子们终于安静下来，相国满意得靠回隐几。  
不久后，一个身影匆匆赶来。司马昭抬眼望去，却是愣住了。  
鞠躬的年轻人他认识，此人还是嗣宗在时便中意的小王佐，那出生于贫寒的才俊，带着他针砭时弊却又浪漫深情的辞赋出现在了洛阳，成为脱颖而出的星星。他未得到晋王的同意便不敢抬头，低垂又浓长的睫羽给他烙下深刻的印象。  
“方才是你在唱《少司命》？”  
未曾想男人的问题却让年轻人红了脸，他又把头低了低。“是。”  
他的嗓音雅正又清爽，难怪歌声能如此动人……与记忆里的孑然不同。  
“你为何要唱歌？”  
年轻人犹豫了一下，方才说道：“在下蒙公子眷顾，新结朋友，因此不知公子生辰，方才有名公子知在下词赋音律过人，便荐我为大公子……”  
还没听他说完，司马昭便低声呵斥，“胡闹！是哪个混蛋如此轻浮？”他骂完又觉得过了，本就是少年人的欢宴，他这样的老顽固何必伤心呢？“不过错不在你，张华，你坐起来同孤说话。”  
张华终于直起身子，他形如乔木，面容清正，很得长辈喜欢。  
“孤问你，你为何要唱《少司命》？”近来洛阳流行蜀歌，连乐府诸曲都已被公子们瞧不起了，诗经楚辞更如古物，他不懂为何这相貌堂堂的年轻人偏唱这旧词。由于司马昭年岁不轻，目视常不如意，便得眯着看面前的小王佐。他发现张华虽羞涩，却一点也不怕自己。  
“此曲虽讲男女思慕，却不淫靡致烂，可正君子之心；恰好曲调轻捷，又不会坏了众人宴享之兴。”  
果然人事皆非。晋王在心中暗自叹气。他再把张华从头到脚的看了遍，忽然发现青年身上的衣料大有文章，原来这蜀布是他大捷时从西南带回的，鲜亮光泽异于他处；可他与发妻节俭，一直藏在府库；想来也许是长子笼络俊才，便将此贵重之物送与张茂先。小王佐或许才智皆盛常人，可他性情朴拙，又重情义，正所谓稀里糊涂的便入了套……想到这里，司马昭脸上阴影有些松动，他又问了对方几个问题，便叫躲在门外一直往里偷看的长子将人带走。  
晋王懒得想他们那群小崽子会怎么议论今日事，但是年轻人无意中唱出的古曲却着实叫他陷入回忆。那是他要年轻一些时候的事了，也是个炎热的夏天，那时他刚刚陪曹爽伐蜀而归，整日消沉，却听见窗外有人唱歌。  
悲莫悲兮生别离，乐莫乐兮新相知。  
“谁呀？”司马昭被吵得受不了，冲过去推开了窗户，窗外，一个少年正坐在矮墙上朝他笑着。  
“不就是打了败仗呗，被蜀军撵又不是一次两次了，至于天天困在书房，当石头吗？”那孩子忽然就跳了下来，他轻薄的衣裳在空中蓬作一团蒲公英，下一秒却摔倒在地；司马昭见状，顾不上嘲笑这一向挑衅他的少年，直接从窗户翻出，几步便跃到他身边。  
“你懂个屁，”男人一面查看他的脚踝，一面解释，“我这是避锋芒，哪儿像你，一天闲的来扮几百年前的鬼。”  
对方自然不服，他雪白的脸皮立马就缩成一团：“君真当武种！自汉末离乱，虽有郑音为标杆，可要唱准楚辞长句，非博智之人不能行。”  
舞阳侯的次子更是郁闷了，小狐狸明里暗里笑他文短藻匮，他虽也算饱读经卷，却比不过钟氏的才蕴。“那你这是美人遇上瞽汉子。”  
听他话里带着从军队里养成的粗俗，那儒门英华自然不满意。司马昭见他无碍，便放开他朝来处走去，谁知没走两步，一双臂膀就缠上了他腰。男人被这一贴吓得抖了抖，而后那还不足他肩高的小东西便靠在了他背上。他只觉得热的不行。  
“你回来还没去看过我。”  
他话里带着娇气，又很任性，司马昭刚想借口避祸，却听对方冷冷道：  
“你明明把陈荀几家都跑遍了，莫非你我不是世交？”  
将军的汗水都快下来了。他觉得自己嘴再巧，也不比身后这人伶牙俐齿。干脆——司马昭回过身来，他把这个如未成年的野兽一般敏感的家伙抱了起来。“你这是只知其一。钟君虽名声显赫，可是父兄皆觉得你太轻狂，让我不要过分与你结交。”  
钟会听闻立马暴怒。“你长我十四岁，编的谎话还不如我？”  
少年虽口齿锋利，但将军自有办法对付他：子之弱点无外乎贪心，如今年纪尚小便开始嗜爱若狂，来日洛阳自有他犯下的三分狼藉。司马昭同他相识数载，将其心性早已洞察，什么时候该上饴糖便不吝啬，到了情浓时分，少年再泛滥的心火也当温顺下来，最终，便可同他太平共处。此番也是同样的路数，等欢愉过后，钟会闭着眼伏他肩上，他得以在宁静之中理着那鸦青长发。  
“士季，我想来想去，你还是与那《九歌》不搭，”他借蜡烛观赏着对方寒湿的背部，忽然便又起调侃的心思，“屈子气清神和，你唱出来妖娆太过，未免破坏了意境。”  
少年听完微笑一下，他本出身贵于珠玑，方行人事，于灯火之中看起来艳不可言。“子上此言差矣，毕竟情随事迁。发于仰慕，可终于妒恨；起于假意，却殒身同归。正所谓靡不有初，鲜克有终。”  
司马昭闻言很是诧异，他又仔细看了一遍这小祖宗的脸。“我竟不知你小小年纪有此番见解。”他话到后头，便是舌尖都是笑。显然不把对方的解释当回事。于是钟会又有些生气了，他只能安抚般理他长发。  
“你以为我开玩笑吗？”他清波潋滟的眼睛很是严肃，“若来日你我被业火焚身，君且记我今日歌。”


End file.
